


Dance of the Golden Phoenix

by Nyerus (dragonmist310)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Asia, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Concubine Katsuki Yuuri, Courtesan Katsuki Yuuri, Intersex Omegas, Isekai, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mysticism, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmist310/pseuds/Nyerus
Summary: Following a fatal accident, Yuuri's soul is transferred to an entirely different universe, where few things are the same. He wakes to find himself in a setting not unlike an East Asian historical drama, but he quickly realizes that things in this world are not so whimsical. The Kingdom of Vyriy is on the verge of war with its neighbors, and even the might of powerful King Victor can do little to prevent it. Armed with modern knowledge, Yuuri knows he has the ability to guide his new homeland away from bloodshed, and into a new era of lasting peace. But Yuuri's position as the king's favorite concubine presents a different set of troubles he's ill-equipped to deal with, especially in light of his new biology in this world. However, if one thing hasn't changed, it's Yuuri's strength of will—and he's ready to face anything in the name of love and war.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic's title is meant to be as extra as the source material this AU is (loosely) based on: _Feng Yu Jiu Tian_ , or _Phoenix of the Nine Heavens_. I wanted to pay homage while also getting across the point that this AU will probably be just as over-the-top! I'm not sure how well-known FYJT is, but if you've read MDZS, I think the setting and overall feel is quite similar—at least from what I've seen and been told. I took major liberties with pretty much everything, and added A/B/O in there while I was at it. Go big or go home, right? In any case, I'm very excited to share this because I've been screaming about it to my friends for ages!
> 
> As a quick note: please be aware that this fic does feature intersex omegas. Also, the setting is a bit of a mish-mash of cultures, but the aesthetic is really all that matters.

Yuuri Katsuki died.

He never saw it coming, not at the young age of 24. He thought he had his whole life ahead of him—a brighter future he could strive towards. His plan was simply to work hard enough to escape his troubles, nothing more. He didn’t ask much from fate, but fate was a fickle thing.

Like most people, Yuuri feared his mortality. He never took unnecessary risks, knowing that there was no one there to save him if he did. He had no family, no real friends. He was alone, and he was at peace with that. He always looked out for himself… except when he didn’t.

Later, Yuuri would wonder why he’d done it. He’d wonder why he ran out into the street as the truck careened out of control into the intersection. He’d wonder why he didn’t think as he pushed the child out of the way, putting himself directly in the truck’s path. He’d wonder why he didn’t feel anything on impact. And he’d realize, in the end, that all of that didn’t matter. What mattered was that it happened.

Yuuri couldn’t have known that his death was the beginning of the rest of his life. Lying there, numb and on the edge of consciousness, he was aware of a crowd forming around him. Some of them were calling for an ambulance, but he knew it was too late. He knew he was dead the second he stepped out into the street.

And yet, he’d still done it.

 _Thank you_ , Yuuri heard. But it felt like it was inside of his head, not one of the voices in the crowd. But he knew he was in no position to trust his own senses anymore.

 _Who are you?_ He called back anyway, wondering if it was all an illusion conjured by his dying brain.

 _You saved my child_ , the voice told him, warm but full of remorse.

 _Am I going to die?_ Yuuri knew the answer to his own question, but he felt like he needed to ask anyway.

_Yes._

Yuuri felt a strange sense of serenity. So that was that, then. He expected himself to be more upset, but mostly, he just felt tired.

 _But you don’t have to stop living. This doesn’t have to be the end,_ the voice continued, and Yuuri was certain that it genuinely was just his mind trying to comfort him somehow. It wasn’t needed. He could just… go.

 _I don’t understand,_ he thought back. His vision had gone dark, his breathing slow. He felt absolutely nothing and was, for all intents and purposes, only a collection of his own thoughts and memories.

_Your soul is departing from this world, but I have the power to send it to another one—somewhere another version of you has only just left._

_What do you mean? Magic?_

_There are an infinite number of universes. You exist here, as you do in others. In another universe, you have died recently as well—I can see it in my mind’s eye now. But there, your body is still warm, still intact, and still able to house this version of your soul. You will cease to exist in this universe, in this timeline, but there you can live again._

Yuuri had heard of reincarnation during his life, but not quite like this. He certainly didn’t believe in magic. And yet….

_What is is like, there?_

_There is very little time. I can’t explain. It’s very different from our own, but maybe you’ll be comfortable there. You have to make the choice_ now _. The pathway between our realms is fading fast._

_Do I have a family there?_

_I don’t know. You can find out._

_What if I don’t like it?_

_Death was not so difficult here, was it?_

_That’s sort of morbid._

_Is that a yes or a no? You only have a few seconds left._

_Well… I don’t have anything to lose._

_Very well. Let’s hope this works then._

_Wait—what?_

Yuuri didn’t have time to be concerned. One second he was floating blissfully in a metaphysical realm of nothingness, and the next—it felt like his entire soul was being torn apart.

He couldn’t hear himself scream, but his vision was filled with light. It felt like he was falling towards something, being pushed and pulled in every direction even though he was sure direction meant nothing in the void. Everywhere was up, everywhere was down, and Yuuri was still falling. Was this the pathway? Was he being thrown into another universe, just like that?

 _Help!_ he called out, but the voice from before didn’t answer him. He was alone, and he was dead. Was this it? Had it not worked? Or was this just futile fancy of his desperate mind after all?

_I don’t want to die!_

 

* * *

 

 

“Has anyone told the king?”

“There’s no telling how he’ll react….”

“His Majesty may well have our heads for this.”

“How could this have happened?”

Yuuri came to slowly, gradually floating through levels of consciousness until he was aware that there were people around him, speaking amongst themselves. He didn’t dare open his eyes just yet, terrified of where he might’ve ended up. Instead, he tried his best to keep his breathing slow—much more difficult than he could have imagined, given the panic simmering in the back of his mind. Was this all real? Was he just dreaming? It was impossible to believe that he’d actually been magicked away to another world, but he knew he needed to get his bearings quickly. If this was really all just a figment of his imagination, then he could play along for a while, right?

So Yuuri forced himself to _not scream_ like he so desperately wanted to, keeping himself as still as possible. It was not unlike the game he used to play with himself when he was young, still living in the orphanage. Pretending to be asleep as the Matron came by everyone’s room to check on them at night. He never would have thought mastering that skill would be of use to him in… another life.

For a few moments Yuuri wondered if maybe he was just waking up in a hospital. If maybe once he opened his eyes, he would be greeted with nothing but the sight of nurses in scrubs fretting about, adjusting all the tubes connecting him to various machines. However, his brain had been able to catch the words _king_ and _majesty_ , making it quite likely that he was not in a medical center of any sort. At least not near home.

He was aware that he was on a bed, soft and luxurious. Maybe that in and of itself should have been a hint. It was hard to tell what he was wearing without being able to move and feel the weight of his clothes, but it was obvious that he was dressed in something lighter. There was a breeze coming from one side of the room—perhaps from a fan or open window—and it slightly rustled whatever long-sleeved top he was wearing.

The strangest thing he could sense, however, was smell. Nothing foul or offensive, but… well, it was difficult to describe. There were multiple scents in the room, but it was as if they were more than just perfumes or fragrances. It was as if Yuuri could discern some amount of emotion from it—as unbelievable as it was. But genuinely, he could sense something akin to worry, if he had to put a name on it. It was tinged among the other scents in the room, and the strange synesthetic feeling was almost enough to force Yuuri to open his eyes and investigate. But just for a few moments longer, he held out.

So far, no one seemed to notice he was… alive. They were still talking amongst themselves, at odds with each other about whether or not to tell their king, whoever he was. But tell their king what? Why were they so indecisive and afraid?

“If his majesty finds out that Eros is gone, the entire palace will run red with blood,” one person warned, his voice very serious. Again, Yuuri could sense the worry in the air. It seemed to be growing stronger every moment. “It doesn’t matter how it happened or who did it. We’ll all pay the price. You know what he’s like when it comes to this one.”

Yuuri could infer that the man was referring to him. Was he called Eros in this world? What a strange name for someone, plucked right out of antiquity. It was clear that whoever he was in this world, he must have held some importance to the king. Was he a prince, maybe? Yuuri couldn’t help but be a little excited at the idea. Going from pauper to prince was anyone’s dream. And all it took was dying? Not so bad a deal.

“His favorite concubine dead, possibly murdered—it feels terrifying just to say it aloud,” came a woman’s sad voice. Yuuri’s blood ran cold at her words, namely _concubine_ and _murdered_. What sort of fucked up world had that sorcerer sent Yuuri to?! Wasn’t it supposed to be better than his old life? Being a prince was nice. Being a concubine was anything but. Even leaving out the murder part, Yuuri wanted out.

He opened his eyes at last, regretting it when the woman nearby jumped back nearly ten feet in shock. He should have made more of a spectacle of it. A soft sigh, a pained moan. Something like that, first, instead of waking up just like that. But he couldn’t pretend any longer—he needed to see what sort of mess he’d ended up in.

Whatever he expected, it wasn’t this.

He was in an opulent room, decorated in a style reminiscent of ancient East Asia. He laid on a large canopy bed, its curtains drawn aside. To one side of the room was a circular window, open to let in the breeze he felt earlier. From his position, it was difficult to see out of it, however. There was various furniture around the room, including a desk, small couch, and a low table with cushions around it. A few flowers and plants decorated the room as well, giving it a lived-in feel despite how prohibitively extravagant everything looked.

There was a dresser with a mirror to one side of the bed, and while he couldn’t get a good look at himself, Yuuri was able to make out that he actually looked more or less the same. Apart from his hair being drastically longer, there seemed to be no drastic changes to his appearance. It was also then that Yuuri realized that he was no longer nearsighted, and that felt like the true miracle here. He’d put up with long hair for that.

Yuuri didn’t have much time to really look at himself or anything else, however, as it was impossible to ignore the three other people in the room—who were all staring at him with wide eyes. The man nearest to Yuuri sported an impressive mane and jawline to match. He was tall and well-built, clearly quite powerful. He was wearing long green robes, like a mix between a _hanfu_ and a _kimono_. It fit with the theme of the room though, and Yuuri was beginning to realize he’d been spirited away to the past. The other man, standing near the foot of Yuuri’s bed, was much younger and smaller in comparison. His skin was darker, and his eyes intelligent, studying Yuuri carefully through his shock. Unlike the taller man, he wore armor instead, and Yuuri could see a sword strapped to his hip. A soldier or a guard, probably. Meanwhile, the woman was slowly making her way back over to the side of Yuuri’s bed, her eyes filled with tears. Her long brown hair was loose save for a single pin that was haphazardly placed. She was wearing lavender-colored robes that complimented her fair complexion. Yuuri looked down at himself to see that while he was covered in a blanket, it was obvious that he was dressed in similarly styled clothing.

“Could it be?” the woman breathed out. Yuuri could sense the relief coming off of her—again, such a strange thing to be able to tell through smell. It was jarring, to say the least, that his senses were not the same as they were in his original world. It would take getting used to, that much was certain. Between that and the probable lack of internet, it was going to be difficult for him.

“Looks like I still have a job, then,” said the young man with a dramatic sigh of relief. But Yuuri could sense his worry as well. “And my head.”

“His Majesty wouldn't behed you,” the older man said, only to add, “probably.”

“Eros, dear,” the woman began, ignoring the other two. “Are you alright?” She placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, gentle and yet firm.

He simply nodded in response, a little afraid to speak. He was aware that these people were not speaking any language he was familiar with, but he was able to understand them perfectly. While that was a relief, he wasn’t sure he knew how to speak in return. He didn’t want to risk opening his mouth and making a complete fool out of himself. All he knew was that he had to be very careful.

Regardless, the woman seemed satisfied by his response and sighed in relief, sitting down on the side of the bed and brushing a lock of hair out of Yuuri’s face. She looked away from him for a moment, dabbing at her eyes, and Yuuri realized she was crying. “You scared me,” she said softly, and in a way that broke Yuuri’s heart a little. Whoever this woman was, she and this version of himself must have been very close.

“I’m sorry.” The words came out before Yuuri realized they left his own mouth. He was startled that his voice sounded the same, that the foreign words felt natural on his tongue somehow. Maybe it was one thing he didn’t need to worry about.

“If anyone should be sorry, it should be me—my lord,” said the young man. He was still at the foot of the bed, looking down and avoiding eye contact. His guilt was evident, but Yuuri didn’t know why. “I have failed you.”

Yuuri had no idea what he was talking about, but he could piece it together a little. Dressed as he was, Yuuri figured the man was a guard. If something happened to the old Yuuri—Eros—the blame would be placed on the person who was supposed to protect him, after all. But the man’s statement was still confusing. If Eros was only a concubine, then why was the guard referring to him as his _lord_?

“My lord,” started the older man as well, taking a step closer. “Thank the gods. I didn’t want to believe it, but when the healers all said you were gone….”

“He _was_ gone, Celestino,” the woman said, rising from her spot and fixing the older man with a stare. “I examined him myself. There was no sign of life there—no breathing, no heartbeat, nothing.”

“Not that I would ever doubt you, Minako, but clearly….”

The two of them looked back at Yuuri, who was very much not dead at the moment.

“Yes, _clearly_ a miracle happened,” the woman, Minako, muttered. The man called Celestino nodded in agreement.

“Does this mean we don’t have to tell the king?” asked the guard quietly. Yuuri wished someone would say his name aloud, too, so he knew what to call him.

“Minami has already gone to inform His Majesty, hasn’t he?” Celestino said. “And since someone _did_ try to harm Eros, we need to take this seriously.”

“The other concubines have always been jealous, but I never imagined they’d go this far,” Minako said darkly, again sending fear coursing through Yuuri. He still wasn’t sure if it was the concubine or the murder thing, though.

“You think it’s one of them?”

“It’s somewhere to start.” Minako turned back to Yuuri with a frown. “What happened to you, my lord?”

“I… don’t remember,” Yuuri said. He would have to play up the amnesia angle immensely if he didn’t want to give away his charade. No one would believe the truth—he barely did himself—and what if they dragged him out into the courtyard and had him executed for being a witch? He figured it wouldn’t be out of place in a time period like this.

Minako’s frown only deepened, but she didn’t press further. “You’ve been through quite the ordeal, so I’m not surprised. It may take some time until your memories return, my lord.”

“What if he doesn’t remember?” Celestino asked, and Yuuri held his breath.

“Then finding out who did this will become much more difficult,” Minako said simply. “There were no witnesses, since Eros had sent Phichit away.”

“I should have stayed anyway,” the guard murmured, and Yuuri was glad to know his name at last. Now if any of them spoke to him, he would at least know by which name to call them, and he wouldn’t make _that_ much of a fool of himself. It might still be wise to lean on the amnesia angle though, since just knowing a person’s name meant almost nothing. If they ever asked any personal questions or made references to important things in the past, he’d be screwed. He wasn’t sure how close Eros had been with these people, but probably enough that it would prove troublesome for Yuuri.

“No use thinking about that now,” Minako said with a sigh. “There was no way you could have known. In any case, I think our main goal for now ought to be making sure Eros is protected. Whoever attacked him before may try again.”

“So we’re ruling out ‘accident’ entirely?” Celestino seemed skeptical for some reason, and Yuuri wished he knew why. He wished he knew _anything_ that would help him contribute to this discussion, but at the moment he was pretty much a blank slate. He knew nothing of his own circumstances, and had absolutely no memory of his life here. It was immensely frustrating to be a spectator when it came to your own murder.

Whatever happened, it had _worked_ , and that was the horrifying part. These people all seemed relieved to know that whoever did this to the old Eros had failed, but they hadn’t. Eros had died—or had been killed—before Yuuri crossed over. If they were still around and heard that Eros was alive, they would probably try again.

Yuuri was certain that he wouldn’t get a third chance at life.

“We’ll have to discuss it more later,” Minako said simply. “The king should be here any second. I’m surprised he hasn’t come crashing in yet.”

As if on cue, there seemed to be a sudden commotion outside of the room. Not quite yelling, but definitely harried voices. Yuuri shifted on the bed, pushing himself up into a half-sitting position with the aid of the multiple pillows behind him. Then, without warning, the ornate doors burst open, startling Yuuri badly.

Since the first time the king had been mentioned in conversation, Yuuri had allowed a small part of his mind—the part not occupied with the _concubine_ and _murder_ things—to wonder what such a person would be like. Mostly, he’d come up with the image of a stern man with aging features, at least a decade or two older than Yuuri. Historical kings were notorious for taking much younger lovers and concubines, and Yuuri dreaded that he’d ended up in such a predicament himself. He couldn’t see himself in the arms of some old, bearded man with wrinkly… everything. Just the thought of it was enough to make him gag.

Thankfully, Yuuri was wrong.

The first thing Yuuri noticed was the hair of the man before him. It wasn’t gray with age, but was like actual spun _silver_ ; lustrous and impossible. It was long and neatly done, framing a handsome—and surprisingly young—face. The second thing Yuuri noticed were the man’s striking eyes. Again, they were an unbelievable color, this time of the clearest blue Yuuri had ever seen.  It was difficult to believe such an ethereal person could truly exist, though it shouldn’t have been given the fact that Yuuri had just been literally magicked through space-time.

As the king stared at Yuuri, Yuuri stared right back, using it as an opportunity to take in the man’s whole appearance. He was gorgeous, that much was plain truth. He was tall with a sharp jaw and broad shoulders. His vibrant robes hung off him perfectly, painting him as the most regal thing Yuuri could have ever imagined.

The king seemed to be as much at a loss of words as Yuuri, which was a bit of a relief. Yuuri realized a few more things in the moments that followed, starting with how fast his heart was beating. Then, there was the scent. It was more powerful than what he’d encountered before with the other three. The subtle yet intense aroma of what seemed like cedarwood and petrichor hit him like a wave, enveloping him completely. Swirling amongst the scent was _fear_ , _anger_ , _relief_ , _sorrow_ —so many emotions at once that Yuuri’s head spun trying to sort them all out. He felt like he was drowning in it, but taking a breath only drew in more of the intoxicating scent.

Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to calm himself and force his senses to adapt as fast as possible. All the while, he kept his expression neutral, trying to appear as though he was either tired, or lost in contemplation. It took several long moments, but Yuuri managed to at least even out his breathing. The scents around him were gradually fading as his hypersensitive nose catalogued them away, and Yuuri was grateful. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to focus on anything else if they persisted, and that was too dangerous at a time like this. Slowly, Yuuri opened his eyes again to find that everyone was still staring at him. He didn’t know who to look at.

“Leave us,” the king said suddenly, making the choice easy for Yuuri. He swallowed thickly as the others left, aware of a small voice in the back of his mind that screamed _danger_. There was nothing he could do about it, though. He just had to play along.

Once the door was shut, the king’s entire demeanor changed. His stoic shock melted away into what Yuuri could only describe as worry, as the man rushed to Yuuri’s side. “They told me the unthinkable,” he said, his velvety voice so full of sorrow that Yuuri wasn’t sure what to make of it. “I refused to believe them.”

“I’m… alright,” Yuuri tried, which earned him a small smile of relief from the king.

“Thank the heavens. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you—though, in all fairness, something _did_ happen to you. Do you know who did this?” The king placed his hand over one of Yuuri’s. This man was being so gentle that it made Yuuri think twice. This was not the way you treated a concubine, not from what Yuuri knew. It made him blush, but he could do nothing but hope it didn’t show (though he knew full well that it did).

“I don’t remember,” Yuuri said honestly. “I don’t remember anything.”

The king frowned. “ _Anything_?”

Yuuri just shook his head, hoping it would be enough. But it wasn’t.

“Strange. Do you remember who I am?”

“... No?”

The king’s frown deepened, and Yuuri found it odd that he was still so handsome despite such a grim look on his face.

“Do you remember your own name, then?”

“Eros.”

The king regarded him for a moment, but then smiled, almost sadly. “You remember that?”

“It’s… my name,” Yuuri defended weakly. Weird as it was, it was what everyone had been calling him here ever since he arrived. But the king’s expression shifted ever so slightly, into something more cooly stoic.

“Is it?”

Yuuri felt a spike of fear, realizing that he’d gotten the question wrong.

“How strange that you’d remember your self-imposed moniker than your real name.”

“My… real name?” Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He had to think fast, before he outed himself. “It’s just what the others had been calling me, so I assumed. I told you: I honestly don’t remember _anything_!”

“I see,” the king said, though he seemed unsatisfied with the answer. “But stranger still is the way you’re speaking.”

“What?” Yuuri didn’t know what that meant. He was speaking the same language as the king, wasn’t he? The words sounded right. It felt grammatically correct. But the king’s eyes narrowed, and he drew closer. Yuuri had no place to go, trapped between him and the pillows behind him. That sense—and scent—of danger was alarming.

“It’s as though your mouth isn’t used to forming those words,” the king muttered, practically looming over Yuuri at this point. He was an imposing figure—his expression as icy cold as his glare—and it sent a powerful chill down Yuuri’s spine. _Fuck_. The king suddenly reached up and placed a thumb on Yuuri’s lip, causing him to startle badly. He couldn’t stop the gasp that passed his lips, and was aware of the scent of fear that was beginning to permeate. It took him several long moments to realize it was, somehow, coming from himself.

“I—”

“If there was one thing that wouldn’t change about you, my dear, it’s your sharp tongue. Even if your memories were shattered, would your personality change so fundamentally? Normally by now, you’d be hurling all manner of insults at me, and instead you’re just gaping at me with the most innocent of expressions. But you and I both know that you are far from innocent.” The king still held Yuuri in place, mostly because Yuuri was too terrified to move. Those clear eyes seemed to pierce right through Yuuri’s flimsy excuses, and he knew he was well and truly in trouble. He knew he was one step away from being dragged outside and executed and _god, no, I just got this second chance!_

“It’s because of the amnesia,” Yuuri managed to squeak out, his heart hammering. “I swear.”

“Very convenient. I’d even believe it, if it wasn’t for your scent. It’s not the same, and that’s the first thing I noticed.”

“W-What?” That didn’t make sense. How could someone tell a person was lying based on whether or not they smelled the same? A human’s sense of smell wasn’t that good—

Or was it, here?

Yuuri’s own sense of smell had been on overdrive ever since he first woke up in this strange new world. Everything from distinct fragrances to emotions were clearly discernible now, and while he had a good nose, it was nothing like this. Human biology and physiology must be slightly different in this world, allowing for scents to be as obvious to a person as eye color, or even clothing. For whatever reason, his own scent was different than the original Eros’, and that meant that Yuuri’s new life was in peril unless he thought up of something quick.

“It’s probably just because of my near-death experience,” he tried, but to no avail.

“Your scent wouldn’t change so drastically. And I can sense your fear—but you would have no reason to fear me.”

“A man threatening me is definitely scary,” Yuuri said too honestly. The king barked out a laugh, but he didn’t seem amused.

“Again, your words—and the way you say them—are strange. As perfect a copy as you are, I don’t think you’re ‘Eros.’”

Yuuri felt frozen, like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him, paralyzing him with fear. But he forced himself to move anyway, just an instinctual attempt to _get away_. However, the king was too fast—grabbing Yuuri by the arm and yanking him back into place, and throwing him off guard. It took him a moment to feel the cold sensation of a blade against his neck.

“If you’re a spy, your disguise is fantastic,” the king said, his voice so dark and menacing that Yuuri wished he’d been left for dead after all. “But you will either tell me what you have done with him, or you will die by my hand.”

“I’m not a spy—” The metal against his neck cut off his words, and Yuuri was terrified that it was going to draw blood. Every fiber of his being wanted him to get away, but he was trapped—so utterly and completely trapped. The scent of _anger_ strangled him, every breath serving only to scare him more.

“What have you done with him?” The blade pressed harder against his windpipe.

“Please,” Yuuri choked out, “Please, I’m not a spy—I’ll tell you everything but you won’t believe me.”

“Try me,” the king said, just barely moving the knife away. It was no longer against his neck, but it was still right in front of his face. The king’s grip on it was so tight that Yuuri knew he’d have no chance at fighting back—though that was squarely out of the realm of possibility anyway. His body was too weak to do much of anything, and his clothing felt as heavy and restrictive as his limbs.

“I died,” he said quietly. It proved enough of a shock to the king that the man moved away slightly, his furious expression replaced by confusion. “I know what it sounds like. I know, _I know_. It’s impossible to believe and I'm not sure I believe it myself, but… I died, and I was sent here instead.”

The king did not speak a single word, but he remained on his guard. Yuuri continued when it became clear that the man was waiting for him to elaborate.

“There was a sorcerer of some kind. In my world—somewhere much different from here—I saved his son and I died in the process. As thanks, he sent me here, to take the place of myself—another version of myself, I mean. One that also recently… passed away.”

“No….” The king suddenly stumbled back, letting go of Yuuri like he’d been burned by the touch. “You lie!”

“I don’t,” Yuuri blurted, as fast as the words would come out, afraid. “I look exactly the same, don’t I? You even thought so when you saw me.”

The king regarded him for a long moment, his expression slowly shifting from anger, shock, and finally realization.

“Soul transfer,” he said, just barely above a whisper. “It’s a myth. A legend we tell children.”

“I… wouldn’t know. I don’t know anything, honestly. All I do know is that I ended up in this body.”

“And what of the other you? Did he take your place?”

Yuuri shook his head sadly. “My body was… badly damaged.”

“So he’s… gone?”

“Yes, I think so.” Yuuri saw the sorrow on the man’s face, the way his shoulder’s fell, the way he looked as though someone had just taken something very precious from him. “I’m sorry.”

The king was quiet. He looked away, towards the window and out into the garden beyond. It was a bright day. Yuuri tried to calm down, but he realized that he was still shaking. All of this was too much for him. Being thrown into another world and then being suspected when you didn’t fit in. A dream turned nightmare—right out of a novel. But Yuuri took a moment to put himself in the king’s shoes. If he’d been close to Eros only to find out that he was now gone, replaced by an imposter…. He couldn’t imagine how horrible it must feel, or what thoughts must be going through the man’s mind. That was a nightmare all its own.

The king eventually turned back to him, his face stoic. Slowly, he drew near again, and kneeled on the bed, right next to Yuuri.

“In a way, then, you _are_ him. A different him.” There was hope in the king’s voice. And even though this man had literally just threatened him with death a minute ago, Yuuri still felt bad for him.

“I suppose so,” he said, to keep that hope alive. He didn’t know how true it was. That was an existential problem he would have to grapple with later, once he was more oriented and calm.

“It would be wise of me to check if your story is true, then.” Yuuri didn’t know what he meant, but suddenly he was being pinned down to the bed by powerful hands, and his robes were being tugged open by the same.

“What are you doing?!” he screeched, as the king worked fast to undo all the ties and folds in Yuuri’s clothing.

“I’d know your body as I know mine, and if what you say is true, it would remain unchanged. You’d have a birthmark, right… here!” Yuuri’s thigh was yanked up and out, exposing far too much. His cheeks burned as the king made a noise of satisfaction, feeling utterly humiliated on top of everything else. He didn’t even see the birthmark the man was talking about, as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to flail and get away. Indignant, and in a moment of rashness, he lashed out, managing to backhand the king right on his cheek. King or not, who the hell gave him the right to _assault_ someone like that?! As if the earlier attack wasn’t enough!

Everything stilled as Yuuri began to realize what he’d done. _Holy fuck I just hit the king._

He’d just—just!—gotten the king to change his mind about killing him, and now he feared he managed to change it right back.

He was about to grovel out a litany of apologies when the king began to laugh, inexplicably; his expression softening as he let go of Yuuri and stood up.

“Eros was always bold, but it seems you are bolder,” the king said, his stoic expression returning, but being tempered by a sort of fondness. “Well, then, since you are new to this realm, allow me to introduce myself. I am King Victor Nikiforov, and I rule the realm of Vyriy. By what name do you go by?”

Yuuri frowned, but complied. This was the least invasive question he’d been asked so far. “My name is Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

Again, the king seemed shocked, but quickly recovered. “How strange. That was Eros’ real name as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's lucky he's got some knowledge about different scents to help him, at least. But that's the least of his worries, as he'll soon find out. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are cherished. Please let me know what you think of this fic so far, as I was pretty nervous about it.
> 
> Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nyerus10) or [Tumblr](https://nyerus.tumblr.com/) too, if it strikes your fancy! My DMs are always open! ♡
> 
> (Also: If anyone of you read my other on-going fic, Celestial Gravitation, please don't worry! I haven't abandoned it, I promise! I just had to get a couple ideas out of my head first!)


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I didn't expect such an amazing response to this fic! I'm elated and humbled by everyone's support. Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments, bookmarks, and kudos. I hope this chapter serves to satisfy you all, and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about it as well!
> 
> Just as a warning: there is some detailed description of Yuuri's new intersex omega anatomy and physiology, so if that's not your thing, I understand.
> 
> Thank you again to my darling Nora for beta'ing this chapter!

Yuuri stared at the intricate gold leaf paintings which decorated the canopy of his bed. They were of various creatures, some of which he could recognize: tigers, rabbits, boars. Even mythical creatures like dragons and phoenixes. There were others which he couldn’t, probably unique to this realm. Once the king had left—promising to return soon—Yuuri decided to lay back down and contemplate his circumstances. It wasn’t like there was anything else for him to do, for the time being. Yuuri was grateful for the solitude, but it also frightened him.

Alone in a strange, new world was the stuff of nightmares, and Yuuri still felt like he was trapped in one. He knew he was just a hop and a shake away from a full-blown anxiety attack, but no—he had to keep it together. At least for now. He needed to take stock of things and figure out exactly what he’d gotten himself into.

For starters, it seemed like he’d been dropped in a world that was still in antiquity. There was no real point in trying to guess a time period, as such correlations would hold little meaning in a world where such dynasties—or countries, for that matter—didn’t even exist. Despite that, Yuuri took some sense of comfort in being able to associate elements of what he saw around him to what he knew from his old life. The clothing everyone—himself included—was wearing appeared reminiscent of the Tang dynasty of China, at least based off the (definitely inaccurate) drama shows he'd seen. Meanwhile, the architecture seemed like something out of the Edo period of Japan, or close to that. But there was definitely influence from various analogous civilizations, including southeast asian, and even slavic cultures. However, if he suddenly saw things from Renaissance europe, he wouldn’t be too surprised. Some of the ornate furnishings wouldn’t seem out of place in a French chateau. In spite of the clashing styles, everything… worked. Nothing seemed out of place in his room, even though his brain had a set of unspoken rules about how ancient things were supposed to look.

Yuuri supposed he would have to unlearn a lot of things like that, and get used to accepting things for how they were. But he knew it would take a long time to get used to things here.

At least he seemed to be in a relatively high station of society. That was the next thing. Despite being a concubine, Eros—or _other Yuuri—_ was clearly someone of importance to have others refer to him by the rank of _lord_. Perhaps it held a different meaning here, but Yuuri doubted that any of the other concubines had their own quarters and guards—and it probably wasn’t only because Eros was the king’s favorite. It also meant that whoever killed Eros could have had a myriad of reasons for doing so, and that was one of the most pressing concerns Yuuri had. If he didn’t figure out what happened here and why, he could end up the same way as Eros did.

The good thing was: there were people on his side. Those people from before, and the king himself. That was pretty decent. He knew absolutely nothing about any of them, but if he played up the amnesia angle, he could probably get away with it. He would have to see what the king had to say about that. If the man knew his secret, then the ball was in his court.

The king was another strange mystery. Why did he care so much about a single concubine, when he was sure to have a dozen others? Was it because of Eros’ rank? Did they… have something _more_ between them? It was a little difficult to imagine. Yuuri knew he looked the same as he did in the other world. Eros was just another version of him, after all, and they even shared the same name. Fancy hairstyles and clothing still couldn’t hide the fact that Yuuri was quite plain in appearance. Surely any of the other concubines were more beautiful, more deserving of the king’s affection. What did Eros have that the king sought? Did it have anything to do with why Eros was nixed in the first place?

Yuuri groaned in frustration and rolled over, burying his face in the many pillows. He was careful not to tangle himself with his long hair, and boy, that would _definitely_ take some getting used to. All of this with the sudden lack of internet access when he felt like he needed it most.

This was going to be rough.

Out of nowhere, the sudden realization that he was a concubine reared back up and scared the hell out of him. With how little he knew about King Victor and his… proclivities… Yuuri had no way of knowing what was actually expected of him now. Especially with him _not_ actually being Eros. Had Eros even been okay with this?

Almost everything Yuuri knew of royal concubines came from daytime melodramas, so it was safe to say that he didn’t have a favorable viewpoint. What he’d learned in history classes was a bit more hopeful—as he knew of many concubines and mistresses that rose to power. If Eros had been a high rank to begin with, maybe that was a good thing. Maybe he was a concubine in name only? That was the best case scenario, because Yuuri knew with complete certainty that he wouldn’t be able to perform any of the regularly expected functions of a real concubine. He’d break down in hysterics.

And that brought him to the annoying matter of his weird new sense of smell. If this part of his biology was different, what else was? Hopefully nothing, but he couldn’t be sure. In time, he’d probably get used to this whole scent-sense thing. It could even be useful, if he were able to discern actual emotions from it. Once he got a handle on it, it probably wouldn’t be so bad. As long as it was the only thing radically different, he’d be able to manage. Thankfully, he didn’t feel too odd, so that was a good sign.

The worst part of it all, though, was that whatever happened, he had to take it. This wasn’t a dream—as unbelievable as it still felt—and there was no waking up. This was his life now, and the sooner he accepted it, the better he’d be able to cope and navigate this new landscape. He’d been through a lot in his young life. This couldn’t be as bad as some of the other things he had to endure. At least here, he had a roof over his head and a warm bed to sleep in. He could be grateful for at least that much.

But still, he was feeling restless.

The king had asked him not to wander, though Yuuri wasn’t particularly keen on roaming around in a place he didn’t know. He didn’t mind waiting until the king came back, hopefully with a plan of what to do. Yuuri wondered if the king would go off and tell someone else about this, like an advisor. He was probably figuring out how to proceed with this… insanity. And Yuuri knew—with absolute certainty—that the man had also left to mourn. King Victor was very good at appearing stoic, but his emotions could not be disguised with a smile and soft words. Yuuri was not a fool. The king might be able to deceive others, but Yuuri knew what grief looked like.

All that aside, Yuuri felt the restless rear up. He’d banished away a good portion of his anxiety, but with nothing to do but think, it was just a matter of time before all that panic made its way back up. He didn’t want to give it that chance.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to go anywhere, but perhaps something like a warm bath would help his nerves. He was curious to see what the bathing situation was like here—hopefully decent—so it would serve multiple purposes. He got out of bed, gathering his robes carefully. He’d managed to tie them back up with the sash, following King Victor’s invasive inspection. He shook away those thoughts before he started to blush, and made his way over to the door. Slowly. Because walking in heavy robes consisting of multiple layers which trailed behind you might be aesthetically pleasing, but it was _not_ comfortable. What he wouldn’t give for a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. At least he didn’t have to stumble around in awkward footwear, and the feel of cool marble beneath his bare feet was calming. He spied a pair of shoes near the door, but he chose to ignore them.

Upon reaching the door, Yuuri marveled for a moment over its design. Designs were carved into the polished dark wood, again mostly of various creatures. It was one more beautiful thing in a room filled with such extravagance. If this was just the quarters of some concubine of decent rank, then Yuuri wondered what the room of the king himself would look like. There was no reason to believe that it wouldn’t be as ridiculously grand as Yuuri imagined it would be.

He tugged on the decorated brass handle and pulled open the heavy structure. It took a lot more effort than he expected, but he only intended to crack it open a smidge. The guard stationed outside turned to see him, surprised.

“My lord? Is there something you need?” Yuuri recalled the guard’s name as Phichit.

“Yes, actually. I was wondering if I’d be able to take a bath.” Yuuri said, suddenly realizing that he had no idea of his old self’s mannerisms. Was this how Eros spoke to his guards? What if it wasn’t? What if they realized something was horribly wrong?

Thankfully, Phichit didn’t seem to notice. He only smiled and bowed. “Of course, my lord. Shall I summon your servants?”

He had his own servants?!

“Y-Yeah—yes. Thank you.” He pulled the door closed and rested against it for a moment. He didn’t know what to make of the fact that he had his own servants. It sounded like something anyone would wish for, but it introduced so many complications. More people close to him that could figure out his secret. He was starting off this new life on a lie. Maybe not to the king, but to everyone else. And he would, eventually, have to interact with _everyone else_.

But perhaps it was time to stop focusing on the negatives. A luxurious bath would help, that was for sure.

As he waited, he went over to the vanity to examine himself a little more. It was still strange that he had the same face and build, but his hair was much, much longer. It was loose, flowing down his back and spilling over his shoulders casually. Especially as a child, he sometimes wondered what he would look like with a different hairstyle, but he didn’t expect that long hair would make him seem so androgynous. Was that considered attractive here?

There was a brief knock at the door, and Yuuri turned to see a young woman poke her head inside, before entering with what Yuuri could only describe as a sense of awe. She was followed by two younger-looking men—boys, really—who looked equally as starstruck. As they drew closer, Yuuri noticed that all their eyes were puffy, and rimmed red.

“My lord?” started the woman. She was a little shorter than Yuuri, with dark brown hair and burgundy eyes that were similar to Yuuri’s. Her hair was neatly pinned up, and while her pink robes were modest in appearance, they were of high quality.

“I don’t believe it!” said the smallest one in the group, who had a curious red streak in his blond hair, and the most adorable snaggletooth. His voice gave away his youth, even if the rest of him didn’t already. “I was told you were okay, but—but I was so scared!”

“I’m just thanking the gods that you are unharmed, my lord,” said the other boy, who appeared to be a little older. The freckles across the bridge of his nose complimented his fair complexion, and soft brown hair and eyes.

It was a bit awkward considering that Yuuri was supposed to know who these people were, but he was seeing them for the first time. “Um….”

“At first, they told us that you had an accident—they wouldn’t allow us inside your chambers,” the woman said. The poorly-restrained relief in her voice was telling. At least Eros seemed to have a good relationship with his servants, assuming that’s who they all were. “Then they told us the worst. We refused to believe it. And then, suddenly—when we had just begun to mourn—they told us you were alright. Shaken, but very much alive!”

“Yes, but I’m afraid my accident left me a little… amnesic,” Yuuri said, hoping that they bought. In their emotional state however, it seemed they were ready to believe anything, and he’d just have to take advantage of that no matter how terrible it made him feel. He didn’t want to lie, but he couldn’t tell the truth.

“Of course, yes. His Majesty told us already,” she said with a quick nod. “He asked us to take care of you, should you let us.”

“I would appreciate it, yes,” Yuuri said, somewhat glad that his servants were told ahead of time. But who else did the king talk to? “I will leave myself in your care.” All three of his servants bowed low at his words, and it left him feeling a bit flustered. “But first things first, could you please tell me your names? I’m sorry, I’m afraid—”

“Oh, no, my lord, you don’t have to apologize,” the woman said, bowing again. “My name is Yuuko. I’m your head maid. This is Guang-Hong and Minami.” She gestured first to the brunette, then the blond, both of whom bowed on their turns.

“We are pleased to be of service to you,” they both said in unison.

“Thank you.” Yuuri wondered how formal the relationship between Eros and his servants had been. Would it be better to keep the status quo, or make things more comfortable for himself? After all, he definitely had a decent excuse for wanting things to be different. A near-fatal accident that changed a man’s personality and priorities? It felt par for the course in an ancient setting. They probably still believed someone fainting was a sure sign of pregnancy, and still relied on leeches.

“Lord Eros, we’ve already prepared a bath for you,” Minami said happily. “When we found out you were alright, we assumed you’d want to freshen up!”

“That’s very thoughtful, thank you. I hope the water hasn’t gone too cold by now.”

Yuuko giggled, shaking her head. “You needn’t thank us, my lord, but I see you are humble as always.” Yuuri was glad to hear the he’d at least gotten that right. And glad that he wasn’t some sort of spoiled brat in his past life. “And since you must have forgotten this also, I’ll be happy to remind you that our baths at the palace are connected to the hot springs.”

“Hot springs?” Yuuri’s interest was piqued.

“Yes. I can explain on the way, if you’d like?” Yuuko said, heading over to the door. Minami and Guang-Hong quickly shuffled after her, and held the door open for Yuuri. He let Yuuko lead them down the hallway, but it seemed that Minami and Guang-Hong were going to stay behind—probably to prepare his post-bath clothes.

The hallway out of Yuuri’s room was mostly unremarkable at first. The stone walls were decorated with sconces that held slowly-burning material. They gave off a warm, well-controlled glow, and Yuuri knew he’d have to study them later to figure out where these people were in terms of energy and lighting. He’d noticed the candles and oil lamps in his own room, though since it was still the middle of the day, there was plenty of natural light.

Yuuri followed Yuuko quietly, and she seemed to understand that he was completely lost without her, as she naturally took the lead. He tried not to gawk at absolutely everything, since he knew it would make him look like a fool. Everyone called him by the title of _lord_ , so he must be of some nobility, meaning he’d better look at least a little bit graceful. Being completely entranced by random curtains or wood panelling wouldn’t help. He also knew leaning in close to get a better sniff of her oddly faint floral scent would probably be considered rude, even in this world where such a sense was so powerful. So he resisted all his urges in favor of focusing on not tripping over his long robes—which was a task in itself.

“Do you recall anything yet, Lord Eros?” Yuuko asked, once they turned a corner. They emerged into an open space that was brighten by the skylight above, and which had several other hallways leading off of it. It seemed to be a hub, and in the center was a charming rock garden. Yuuko led him down the nearest hallway.

“No, not yet,” he said carefully. “I’m afraid my mind still feels completely blank. I wouldn’t be surprised if my memories never return.”

“Please don’t give up hope!” Yuuko said emphatically, turning to look at him with a frown. “I’m sure it will just take some time.”

“Alright,” he agreed, just because of how distraught she seemed at the possibility. His heart sank, heavy with the knowledge that she was so very wrong and would never know the truth of it. Was it cruel of him to give her false hope, or crueler to take it away?

Yuuko huffed a little, apparently satisfied with his passiveness. But she smiled, quickly changing the subject. “Ah, yes, the hot springs. We’re not far now. The water comes from deep within the mountains that surround Vyriy. We have an elaborate system to keep the water flowing properly through the palace, specifically the royal baths. Other parts of the palace and the rest of the kingdom get their water from the rivers, and that’s heated up as well. However, only the baths here have the natural healing properties of the hot springs—though of course there are some other naturally occurring ones scattered throughout the region.” Yuuko paused for a moment, as if deliberating whether or not to continue, before she did. “I assume that you don’t remember, my lord, but… our own tiny kingdom was famous for its hot springs, before it became a part of Vyriy a few years ago.”

Whoa, okay. “Our kingdom? Yuuko, were we from the same place?”

Yuuko smiled and nodded. “Yes, my lord, from the Kingdom of Hasetsu.”

“Oh….”

“But that’s enough of that for now. Perhaps you’d be better off asking His Majesty. He also instructed us to not overload you with too much all at once, so I’ll take his advice,” she said. Yuuri couldn’t understand her tone, but he so desperately wanted to know more. However, he knew she would deny his request on orders from the king himself, and he didn’t want to frustrate her. Begrudgingly, he let the topic drop for now, while making up his mind to pry the answers out of the king later if he had to.

By the time they came to a set of large double doors at the end of the hallway, Yuuri noticed that the air around him was thicker—warmer, more humid. They were at their destination.

Yuuko pushed open the doors without preamble to reveal a large room, shrouded by steam. Stepping inside, Yuuri saw what was basically a giant shallow pool, but of steaming hot water. His nose almost expected the odor of chlorine, but he was pleasantly surprised with a rich, earthy aroma—likely minerals in the water that accounted for those _healing properties_ Yuuko had mentioned. A few flowers also floated gently on the surface of the water, jostled around by the steady inflow and outflow. 

The whole space was cozy, lit by skylights and sconces, and filled with enough shadows that Yuuri wouldn’t feel too exposed. It was decorated with colorful murals on the walls, made with tile and glass that would easily withstand years of heat. Yuuri could see himself losing a lot of time in here, in all actuality, and just being in the baths help set him at ease, though he wasn’t even anywhere near the water yet.

“Minami and Guang-Hong will come by with your clothes, my lord,” Yuuko informed him. “If you’d like, I could help you for now.”

“H-Help?” Yuuri stuttered, feeling a blush creep onto his face. “No, I’ll manage on my own, I’m sure. Thank you.”

“If you’re sure,” Yuuko said simply, with a bow, and made to leave. “I will be waiting outside until Minami and Guang-Hong arrive, just in case you need anything.”

Once she was gone and the doors had shut, Yuuri turned back to the bath, letting out a sigh of relief. Finally, he could start to relax, which would hopefully help him figure out what to do next and how to handle his new life. He felt calmer already, just being close to the water, though he was still dressed.

That was his next challenge: getting off this clothes properly, without getting lost in them somehow. Thankfully, he only seemed to have two or three layers on, which wouldn’t be such a hassle. He wondered if it was customary to dress in so many layers casually because of the climate in Vyriy. From what he’d been able to tell between his room and the walk over to baths, it was fairly temperate, though leaning towards cold. He had no idea what season they were in, or even if seasons worked the same way here, but it was safe to assume they were similar. So far, while things in this new world were strange, they were mostly the same as what Yuuri was used to, apart from the time period.

Yuuri tugged on the sash holding the outer part of his outfit closed, and let it drop to the floor unceremoniously. The outer robe was the heaviest, longest piece, and the blue fabric seemed to be made of thick cotton. The inner white robe—shorter but with with a higher collar—was more lightweight, and tied together on the side. Undoing that allowed it to be shrugged off just like the outer layer. All that was left thereafter were Yuuri’s curious smallclothes, which consisted of separate top and bottom pieces. 

The top was like a halter, with thin straps that tied around his neck and lower back. It was made of red fabric, embroidered with patterns along the edges, but he had no idea if it was considered fancy or not. It stopped well above his navel, leaving that entire area exposed. The bottom piece was… well, it wasn’t that much different than a string bikini. He blushed, wondering if it was considered as lingerie, and if it had anything to do with him being a _concubine_. That was a little factoid he’d almost forgotten over the last few minutes. It felt scandalous for a normal person to wear even in his own time period, let alone in a place he assumed to be rather conservative.

 _Ugh, it’s just clothing, it’s fine_ , he told himself as he undid the knots for the top first. He looked down, realizing it was the first time he was really seeing his new body—his own body. It didn’t look much different so far, though Eros had definitely been softer. Yuuri had been a bit of a dancer in his old life, and it had showed in the hard lines of his body. Eros was still quite svelte, but it was clear that his body hadn’t endured all that Yuuri’s had. He peeked down at his feet to confirm, noticing the distinct lack of bruises and calluses there. He idly mused that if he were going to dance in this new life, he’d probably have to train himself back up. He wasn’t sure if he’d be capable of pirouettes right off the bat.

“One thing at a time,” he sighed aloud. First, he would just focus on unwinding. No surprises here, just him and a warm bath.

Or, so he thought.

Once all of his clothes were off—all underwear included—Yuuri made his way over to the edge of the baths. He peered down with the intention of stepping in, but that’s when he noticed that something was not quite right with his body, suddenly. He blinked, looking down at himself. Then blinked again.

_What the fuck?!_

Yuuri didn’t realize the scream he heard was actually just him, not until he hit the stone ground beneath him with a thud. He felt the jolt go through him, though not the pain from the impact itself. It was like getting hit by that truck all over again. The doors burst open and he heard Yuuko’s alarmed voice, but Yuuri was too far gone to really be aware of what was happening.

Yuuri felt like he should have let that truck finish what it started.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was so far beyond the realm of quantifiable emotions that he felt the most accurate depiction of his mental state was Edvard Munch’s _The Scream._ And that was just putting it mildly.

He thought he could handle anything. Dying? Wasn’t that bad. Universe hopping with a bit of time travel? Alright, so be it. Concubine? He’d find a way to weasel out of it. But this—THIS?! 

This was too much. This was where he had to draw the line.

Yuuri groaned, burying his face in his hands. He was back in his bed, after his little fainting spell in the baths. Yuuko had helped him into this clothes, at least the heavy outer robe, and he’d all but sprinted back to his room as Yuuko ran behind him carrying the rest. But he’d begged all his servants to wait outside for the time being. They were worried, but couldn’t refuse him especially when he was in hysterics. It meant that Yuuri had some much-needed privacy in which to wallow.

Gathering up his courage, he slowly peered under his bedsheets, down at his exposed self.

“Oh _no,_ ” he wailed, dropping the covers and trying his best to sink into the bedding for good. 

It seemed that his sense of smell was not the only weird physiological change he’d have to deal with. Once more he lifted up the covers to examine himself, too afraid to throw them off completely. What if someone walked in on him staring at his privates with such a strange expression? They’d think he was some sort of pervert, though he could hardly be blamed for his shock.

Things were… different down there. Extremely different. Some things were missing, some things were extra. Having taken the time to calm down somewhat, Yuuri theorized that it was probably some chromosomal thing in this world. Whether or not it was normal, that remained to be seen. But if he was a concubine, then—no, no, that was a can of worms for later. First, he had to process his new anatomy.

For starters, at least he still had a dick. Once he got a good look, he noticed that it was a little smaller than he remembered, but at least it was _there._ The same could not be said for his balls, which were conspicuously missing. Instead, there was a set of small, delicate folds on either side of an extra hole that he _definitely_ did not remember having. Ever!

But at some point, though, he’d fast tracked through the five stages of grief and was somewhere between crushing depression and feeble acceptance. If this was a part of his new fate, did he really have any other choice to but accept it? Like with everything else, he had to go with the flow because there was simply no alternative. There was nothing he could do, stuck as he was.

Yuuri groaned, frustrated and keyed up on a million different emotions. He tried to logic his way out of despair—kept telling himself that it was clear that in this world, things were just different. If he could adjust to his new nose, he could adjust to… the rest.

He just kept repeating that in his head for a long while, hoping to eventually believe it. This wasn’t the worst thing ever, right? As dysmorphic as it was, once Yuuri calmed down, he could admit it was actually somewhat intriguing. Not only did he get a second chance at life, but he got new _features_ to explore. Whether it was an upgrade or downgrade was still up for debate, but if he went with glass half full….

Yuuri knew that he’d been a little repressed in his past life, but he had been at least somewhat well-acquainted with himself. He figured if this was his new normal, he needed to reacquaint himself, as embarrassed as he felt about it.

It was lucky that his grand canopy bed was fitted with long drapes which he could draw around the frame for privacy. Yuuri did just that, tugging at them with a sense of urgency to his movements, spurred on by a heat low in his belly. They weren’t completely opaque, but since he didn’t know whether or not the door had a lock, it would have to do. If anyone barged in, at least their view would be obscured.

After crawling back under the covers and pushing aside his robes, Yuuri froze. Was he really about to do this? His cheeks burned, even as he reminded himself that this was purely for research. It would be better this way, just to make sure everything was alright and that there would be no more surprises. And damn it, this was his body and he was allowed to do whatever he wanted with it—right?

What if it was different in this world. After all, he was a concubine, wasn’t he? Oh god, why did that suddenly sound so hot?

Yuuri shook away those thoughts, forcing himself instead to focus on his own body only—the blood thrumming in his veins, the rhythmic beat of his heart. The way it felt as he snaked his hand down to grip at his cock. As he pumped it to fullness, he realized two startling things. It was smaller—much to his chagrin—but it felt multitudes more sensitive. So sensitive in fact that Yuuri shuddered, feeling as though he was already edging the line near overstimulation. He wondered if it was just in his head, but the way it felt when he dragged his palm slowly over the velvety skin there dispelled such doubts.

He gathered up the courage to venture down a little further with his other hand, and circled his soft, new entrance. He was much too afraid to do more, but was astounded at how _good_ it felt, plain and simple. Suddenly, but not alarmingly, there was a small gush of fluid from his hole, coating his fingers. Moments later, a sweet smell hit his nose, and Yuuri almost laughed at the realization that this was probably meant as a natural lubricant. How absurdly convenient.

He picked up his pace slightly, letting his mind wander while also focusing on how _different_ pleasuring himself felt in this new body. Even parts of him that he never considered particularly sensitive were suddenly set off by the faintest movements. Just the air against his skin felt like too much.

Yuuri allowed himself to get lost in all the new sensations, focusing on pumping his cock with steady strokes. It didn’t take long to bring himself to the edge, as wound up as he felt. He let his mind wander, flitting from one thought to the next until it landed in a pool of perplexity. He wondered if Eros ever did this, but of course that was a given. Someone’s whose job it was to pleasure another would definitely know how to pleasure themselves, right? It only made sense. And god, with a man as handsome and imposing as King Victor, Eros would have had his work cut out for him. Yuuri could scarcely imagine it—someone as plain as himself with someone as radiant as the king. What did Eros have that the king would be remotely interested in?

Yuuri felt strangely envious of his previous self. He wondered what it had been like between them. Had it been gentle and passionate, or had it been rough and overwhelming? Was the king as beautiful under those robes as Yuuri imagined? Strong, and built, and powerful enough to hold him down and—

He came suddenly; his orgasm hitting him all once, and it knocked the breath right out of him. It was like a hurricane ravaging through him, leaving him ruined before he even realized what happened. He just barely managed to stifle his moan by biting on his blanket, but he still prayed that the walls were thick.

Yuuri pulled his hand away, shuddering at how overly sensitive he felt despite the brevity of his exploration. Even the slightest movement sent sparks up his spine, and he groaned as he gingerly sat up and pulled the drapes around his bed open again. He needed to get rid of the evidence of his little escapade before anyone walked in—and he was certain someone would, any minute—or risk dying again from sheer embarrassment.

Yuuko had left the other pieces of his outfit by the foot of his bed, and Yuuri managed to grab one of the undergarments. He wiped himself off as best he could before tying his robes closed. It wasn’t a perfect job, not by any means—seeing as how the robe was on crooked and ruined by wrinkles—but it was passable. He just needed to catch his breath before heading back to the baths, so it wasn’t such a big deal.

He just managed to toss his inner robes and soiled undergarments on the floor (after making a mental note to pick them up again because he was no heathen) when the doors to his room creaked open. Yuuri startled, but tried not to appear as utterly _caught_ as he felt. He knew tugging his blanket up to cover himself wasn’t going to help his case, but he did it anyway out of instinct. When he saw the flash of silver hair, Yuuri was glad for his foresight, but cursed the timing.

King Victor entered the room, his robes billowing behind him. Yuuri was still in awe at how the man managed to wear such heavy clothing while moving as though he was weightless. The king closed the doors behind him, and strode over to Yuuri, but stopped abruptly when he apparently noticed the pile of clothes strewn on the floor. He slowly looked up at Yuuri, one perfect eyebrow raised, but then shook his head.

“They told me you fainted in the baths,” he said after a few moments, but it came out odd—clearly in place of whatever he had _actually_ wanted to say.

“Yes,” Yuuri answered all too quickly, realizing too late that it made him seem even more suspicious. “Just, uh, because of the stress? Probably something like that.”

“I see. I’m glad you’re alright,” said the king with a sigh, his expression softening again. “But if you keep this up, I’ll be too afraid to leave your side. I leave you alone for two hours, and….” The king gestured broadly to him, and Yuuri frowned.

“To be fair, I only had _one_ incident. The other thing doesn’t count. That wasn’t the same me.”

“I think the point still stands.”

“You don’t need to worry so much. I can take care of myself. I just need a little time to adjust, that’s all.”

“You certainly seem quite capable, but so was Eros. And the unthinkable still happened, if I’m to believe your tale, so please forgive my caution,” King Victor said, settling down on the foot of the bed. Yuuri felt felt a spike of embarrassment for his predicament, but then noticed a faint redness to the king’s eyes. Had he been crying?

“You do believe me though, right?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“Yes. As far-fetched as it sounds, I feel like I have no real choice but to accept it. Yuuri, you are here before me now, so whatever the reason, I’ll accept it.” Yuuri was shocked but grateful for the blind faith the king had in him. He also knew it was something borne out of desperation.

“Thank you,” he said. “And I swear I’m not a spy or something.”

The king’s lips twitched into a smile. “If you were, you’d be a spectacularly terrible one. And I’m not sure you’d be able to withstand a spy’s punishment of death by torture.”

Yuuri flinched, though he knew the king was just joking. “That’s barbaric,” he muttered, and the king raised an eyebrow.

“Is it? How did your people deal with spies, then?”

“I’m not sure.” Yuuri balked, recalling new reports of spies being killed when caught, and—well, definitely tortured to death in some instances. “Mostly they’re put on trial and imprisoned, but… sometimes more unsavory things are done.”

The king chuckled. “Then our worlds are not so different.” 

“Humanity is consistently terrible across all universes,” Yuuri had to agree.

“How unfortunate. But anyway, I didn’t come here to scare you. I wanted to discuss how we’d handle… everything,” King Victor said with a sigh. “To be honest, I’m still trying to make sense of what you’ve told me, but you are new to this world, and it is fraught with danger. I hope you’ll allow me to help you—to keep you safe.”

“I was actually… kind of depending on that,” Yuuri admitted shyly. Truth be told, he didn’t like the idea of depending on someone else so much. For all of his previous life, he’d mostly depended on himself. “No one else knows my secret.”

“That is… not strictly true,” the king started, quickly continuing when he saw Yuuri’s alarmed expression. “I’ve informed my royal physician. She was in here earlier—Lady Minako. She’s in a similar state of disbelief, but she said she would do everything in her power to help you, and I know she will. You can trust her, even if you can’t trust anyone else.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. She and Eros were very close, so I suspect that she would guard you with her life, if it came down to that.”

“I sincerely hope it never does.”

“That makes two of us. But I can’t overlook the fact that someone _did_ harm Eros, and I won’t let it happen again.” There was a dangerous edge to King Victor’s voice. He looked away, towards the wall.

“Do you have any idea as to who might’ve done it?”

“Unfortunately, no. But I will find out, sooner rather than later. Why they targeted Eros, and how they got away with it.” The king's gaze was so intense that Yuuri was surprised there wasn’t a hole burned into the wall already.

“Then where do we start?” Yuuri asked cautiously. The king seemed to be surprised by that, and he turned those sharp blue eyes back to him. Yuuri shuddered.

“We?”

“I might be new around here, but I’m sure I won’t be _completely_ useless to you.”

“That isn’t what I’m worried about,” the king said, leaning in ever so slightly. “But I won’t put you in harm’s way.”

“I’m already in harm’s way. Whoever is behind what happened to Eros is not going to be happy when they see me walking around.” Yuuri had no idea where he was actually going with this, but he couldn’t stand the idea of a being trapped in this room until Victor caught the perpetrator. “They’ll most likely try again. You know—if once you don't succeed, try, try again.”

“That _is_ what I’m worried about,” the king said with a deep frown.

“My point is, despite what you may think, I’m probably not much safer in here than out there. At least out there, I could draw out the person who hurt me—Eros, that is—in the first place.”

“You want to use yourself as bait?” That was essentially the point, but it sounded a lot scarier when the king said it aloud.

“I guess so.”

Something dark flashed in the king’s eyes. He reached out, grasping one of Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri resisted the gasp that almost escaped his lips, but it was a near thing. “I lost you once. I won’t lose you again.”

“Oh,” was all Yuuri could breathe out, feeling like he had all the air knocked out of him, from the sheer weight of King Victor’s words. He didn’t know how he was supposed to respond to that, or how he was supposed to interpret it.

Thankfully, the king soon pulled away, allowing Yuuri to catch his breath.

“But we can discuss that in more detail later,” the king said, clearing his throat. A part of Yuuri wanted to argue further, but maybe it was wiser to wait. “For now, tell me about yourself, Yuuri Katsuki of another realm.”

“What would you like to know?” Yuuri asked, looking down in a feeble attempt to conceal his blush.

“Anything. I want to get to know you properly.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am. So then, let me get you started. How did you die in your world, exactly?”

Yuuri shrugged. It wasn’t a very exciting tale. “As I mentioned earlier, the sorcerer’s son was out in the street. I think he’d lost his toy or something—I’m not sure. I happened to be walking by and saw that a truck was hurtling towards him uncontrollably, so I didn’t really think. I just pushed the kid out of the way, and next thing I knew, I was dead.”

The king sighed, as though it pained him to hear it. But Yuuri was not Eros, and thus the king should have no real attachment to him. Though maybe that was a little unfair. They still looked the same, after all.

“It’s difficult to hear,” the king admitted. “Though I have to ask—what is… a ‘truck?’”

Oh, of course. Somehow, Yuuri had forgotten for a split second that he was centuries in the past. “I guess you can think of it like a very large bullock cart. It hit me with enough force to send me flying, and I was pretty much dead the moment I hit the ground.”

The king winced and Yuuri regretted the insensitivity of his words. His own death just didn’t seem that real to him. It was difficult to wrap his head around the notion at all—nonsensical and illogical to his brain, which refused to accept the idea at all. He could admit that he’d been spirited away, but the actual dying part? It still just… seemed fake.

“I see. Well, you seem to be a very brave—or very careless—young man. But to die for the sake of another is the most noble of all deaths, so I can do nothing but commend you. And while I’m horrified that you died so young, I’m glad it brought you here. Forgive me for my selfishness. If my Eros was fated to leave, I’m at least glad you are here instead.”

“Better than nothing, I guess.”

“No—I didn’t mean for it to come across that way. I apologize. I just meant that I’m grateful that not only do you get a second chance at life, but I get a second chance as well.”

“You? What do you mean?”

“Things were complicated. Fantastic, but complicated. I want to use this opportunity to make a fresh start with you, Yuuri.” Again, Yuuri felt like he would wither under the heat of the king’s gaze. “I hope our relationship will be more straightforward.”

“Straightforward sounds good,” Yuuri said, knowing it was lame. He decided to at least follow up with an important question of his own. “So, then—just to clarify and all—Eros was… a concubine, right?” He was surprised he had it in him to get the question out in the first place. But he’d just been thinking about it minutes earlier and, god, that was not something he was ready to face yet. He was just asking this for empirical purposes!

“Yes,” the king said simply, and Yuuri was relieved. He’d been dreading a smart remark of some sort, but the king genuinely seemed intent on only answering his question. “Eros was actually the son of a regional king whose land was annexed into the empire a few years ago. It was peaceful, I assure you. No bloodshed, just treaties. Lord Katsuki’s land was surrounded by other imperial territories and we discussed annexation for many years. He eventually agreed, though not all were pleased.”

“You said it was peaceful.”

“Peaceful is not always happy.” The king sighed. “No monarch wants to give up their land. Of course, Lord Katsuki is a wise man and knew it was safer for his people if he had the might of the empire behind him. He retains a significant amount of power over his province—though that is also partly thanks to Eros.”

There was a lot to unpack as it was, but Yuuri wanted to hear more. “What do you mean?”

The king looked away as if he didn’t really want to answer. “The imperial council made many stipulations. Eros made many of his own, and offered himself as a royal concubine to get them to agree to his terms. I was shocked when I found out from my advisors, partly because I assumed that such a ploy would not convince the council, and also because I assumed he detested me as the reason his family lost power over their own lands. The latter turned out to be somewhat true, if I were to oversimplify things.” The king paused obviously gauging Yuuri’s reaction, but Yuuri remained quiet. It was like listening to a story out of a novel or reading a particularly interesting chapter out of a history textbook. But Yuuri’s mind momentarily stuck on the concept of this version of him having a living family. Were they still around? Was it possible to get in touch with them at some point? Was that even wise? Yuuri forced his brain to catalogue it for later. He didn’t even know if Eros and his family had been on good terms, or what kind of people they were. He’d just have to worry about it later, and for now allow King Victor to continue.

“In the end, he came to the palace. He shed his old life completely somehow and became _Eros_. It was the moniker he chose for himself, and never allowed anyone to call him by his real name. Our relationship was complicated—as I’ve said far too many times already—but I tried to treat him with the respect I thought he deserved and wanted. I never knew how he felt about it. Even if I asked, it was never anything more than coy answers.”

“What was he like?” Yuuri asked despite himself, his voice barely above a whisper. The king smiled sadly.

“He was the golden glow of the brightest flame. Clever and talented, I soon found myself completely enthralled. He had a way of making people do whatever he wanted them to, but he was always thoughtful. Devious, very much so, but never intentionally cruel. Overall, his brilliance earned him many allies in the palace, but I suspect it also earned him many, many enemies. Perhaps his demise proves it.

“I tried to keep him safe. With his status, he was more than deserving of his own quarters, away from the other concubines. They envied him for many reasons, I suspect, but I’m not oblivious. I know the dangers of a jealous concubine, and I didn’t want Eros to sleep in a pit of snakes.”

“But giving him own quarters would have made the other concubines even more jealous.”

“You’re correct about that. Eros knew it as well, but he assured me he could weather their jealousy. In the end, I wonder if he’d been wrong.”

“You think one of the other concubines are to blame for his….”

“Possibly. There’s no evidence as of now. And while I want to toss the lot of them out, I can’t.”

“But you’re the king!”

King Victor chuckled darkly. “Yes, but to cast out any concubines would be seen as an insult to the families that sent them here. And with the state of the realm such as it is now, I can’t afford to offend any powerful ally.”

Yuuri wanted to know more about that—the current political climate and all—but he could only take in and process so much at once. He already had a hefty infodump to wade through, so he decided he’d ask about that later. There were a few other more pressing matters he had to ask about, anyway.

“I’m sorry,” the king said suddenly, after a few silent moments. “I meant to ask about _you_ , and yet this entire conversation has mostly been about everything but.”

Yuuri found it endlessly strange how the king behaved. He was patient, his tone gentle and humble. While he radiated the energy of a powerful monarch, he lacked the arrogance. Yuuri should have feared him, but instead, he felt comfortable—protected, even. The calming scent of cedarwood that came off the man definitely helped, too.

It was obvious that the relationship between Eros and King Victor had been something quite deep. And Eros must’ve been quite the marvel, if he was able to bring a king to his knees like this—make him docile instead of dangerous. He’d been afraid that being a concubine meant being at the whim of the king, but the man seemed to genuinely respect Eros’—and Yuuri’s—boundaries. Were they more like lovers? That had to be it, right? For some reason, Yuuri’s heart sank at the notion. How could he replace his former self? From what he heard, the other him had been confident and capable, and Yuuri wasn’t sure he could even pretend to be that. The king would be disappointed when he didn’t live up to Eros’ legacy.

“It’s fine, I was the one who insisted,” he mumbled. He didn’t really feel like talking about himself at the moment, anyway.

“Yuuri—”

“No, it’s alright!” The words came out much louder than Yuuri intended. The king looked shocked at his outburst, and Yuuri quickly added, “Your Majesty.”

“Those words sound so unfamiliar when you say them. More so than the rest,” the king mused.

“It’s not something we often say back in my world. And as for the rest—well, it’ll probably take a while for me to get used to the language. I can understand it, but forming the words isn’t completely smooth yet.” It felt like a little bit of a delay between his brain and his mouth. It didn’t seem so bad to him, but to everyone else, it was probably as though his words were mired with hesitancy.

“There are no monarchs in your world?” the king asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

“A few, but not very many,” Yuuri said. He didn’t want to go into a full-blown explanation of government structures and democracy, but thankfully, King Victor seemed to let the subject drop after pondering it for a brief moment.

“Ah. I’ll see if I can arrange something like a tutor for you—someone we can trust. Perhaps Lady Minako herself wouldn’t mind helping you get your bearings,” King Victor suggested, moving to stand up. “I’d do it myself, but there are things that require my attention for the time being.”

“No, I understand. You’re a king, after all. Busy, busy,” Yuuri waved off.

“Yes, busy, busy.” the king echoed with amusement.

“Oh, but before you go—” Yuuri said, right has the king made to turn away. “You said Lady Minako was a physician, right?”

“Yes.” The king’s eyes narrowed. “Why? Do you feel ill? I can call for her at once.”

“Yeah—no. No, I’m not _ill,_ per se. I just….”

“What is it?” The king turned back to him fully, concern written all over his too-handsome face.

“This is a little embarrassing, but—” Yuuri gulped around the sudden tightness in his throat, feeling himself grow hot. He really didn’t want to bring this up to King Victor of all people, especially since he’d literally jerked off a few minutes ago while shamelessly thinking about the man. “It seems my body isn’t the same as it was in my world. It’s a little, um, different? Nothing’s _wrong_ —probably—but it’s not what I’m used to. I guess it would be helpful to talk to someone like a physician.”

The king’s posture visibly relaxed. “Ah. Well, if that’s the case, then yes. I’ll send for her. You’re sure you’re unharmed?”

“It’s nothing like that,” Yuuri assured him, though he actually didn’t know for certain. But the king gave him a little, knowing smirk.

“So you _were_ getting to know yourself.”

Yuuri squeaked, pulling up the blanket to cover himself up more. He’d let the blanket drop during their conversation, distracted, but the king hadn’t commented. Yuuri had hoped—clearly in vain—that the king hadn’t noticed anything. He was definitely going to combust any second, his face burning with more embarrassment than ever before. Before he could duck under the blanket to hide in shame, the king chuckled fondly.

“Did you think I wouldn’t know your scent? You _are_ my concubine, after all.” That didn’t help. It did the exact opposite of help. It actually made Yuuri more certain he was about to burst into flames at any second, albeit for more than one reason now. “I could sense it the moment I stepped into the room.”

“You didn’t say anything then!” Yuuri whined, wishing that the king would just _leave_ already. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if object permanence wasn’t a real thing.

“You’re embarrassed? That’s adorable.”

“Don’t you have important things to be doing, Your Majesty?!”

“Alright, alright.” But Yuuri opened his eyes to see that the king was much closer than before. The king reached over, and gently took one of Yuuri’s hands in his own. He bent down, brushing his soft lips against Yuuri’s knuckles, not breaking eye contact until Yuuri pulled his hand away with a gasp. The warmth on his skin felt scalding. “I’ll leave you to it. But to set you at ease—when we’re alone, you can just call me Victor. Highly improper, yes, but for you, I can make an exception.”

He didn’t have to. Yuuri would eventually adjust to the whole titles thing, but… it was a bit of a relief. It probably meant a lot more than Yuuri was able to understand, but he did understand the man’s generosity. Yuuri swallowed hard and nodded in response, not trusting his own voice to come out as anything but a whimper. He knew he should be wary of a king with a considerable amount of power over him—in various senses of the word—but he couldn’t help it. The king—Victor—was just… too kind. Was it all too good to be true? How did Eros withstand such a man without falling hopelessly in love, as Yuuri knew he was doomed to do himself? He wasn’t dumb enough to lie to himself and say that he would be able to resist Victor’s charms.

At long last, Victor finally did make his away over to the door. He was halfway out when he called back, “I’ll send for Lady Minako and dinner for you.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri managed, though his voice was barely above a croak.

“You don’t need to thank me for that. But promise me this: if you need anything, you’ll ask for me at once.”

Yuuri didn’t want to seem like a burden. He was already rather helpless in this world, and he felt uncomfortable having to rely so wholly on one person—especially when that person was the king himself. But the serious look on Victor’s face made Yuuri certain that he wouldn’t leave until he got the answer he wanted. So Yuuri just nodded and said, “Yes, of course.”

He didn’t know how much he really meant it, but the soft smile Victor gave him before disappearing beyond the doorway tugged at his heart in a way he wasn’t ready to acknowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good thing Yuuri's going to get a proper biology lesson soon, hm?
> 
> The top undergarment Yuuri wears is modelled after the dudou. [(1)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dudou) [(2)](https://www.thoughtco.com/chinese-clothing-dudou-687371) The bottom is mostly just as described in the fic. ;)
> 
> The clothing in general is not strictly based on anything in particular, but if you've ever seen any Asian historical dramas, just imagine their long, flowy robes. Yuuri thinks about the Tang dynasty's clothing, but that's in relation to TV shows he's seen, and those are obviously not an accurate representation. To be more specific, _The Empress of China_ is basically the aesthetic I was going for here. [Very beautiful](http://www.visiontimes.com/uploads/2015/01/119805_medium.jpg), [very sexy](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-818cc5124b3c99b7c70093ebcf18f4df.webp), but very historically inaccurate. Yuuri's clothes aren't quite so extravagant--yet!
> 
> The architecture is also firmly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to reach out to me about this fic or anything else on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nyerus10) or [Tumblr](https://nyerus.tumblr.com/)! ♡


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer than I expected, but it turned out much longer than I intended--so I hope it balances out! There's a lot of dialogue and exposition in this for worldbuilding, but I hope it's interesting regardless!~
> 
> Please be aware that there is talk about a/b/o biology in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Nora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammi_vicinora) for the beta once again! ♡

Yuuri did eventually gather the courage to take a proper bath, sometime after Victor left. It took three pep talks and some meditative breathing, but it had been worth it. Not only had it been relaxing (against all odds), but it had given him some valuable insight. The bathing and toiletry system was fairly comfortable, and for that, he was glad. Vyriy seemed to hold sanitation in high regard, and that spoke to the relative education level in the realm—at least on some level.

Bathed and dressed properly in comfortable new robes, Yuuri waited for his visitor. Victor had mentioned dinner, too, and Yuuri realized on his way back from the baths that it had grown darker. Upon returning to his room, he found the place basked in a soft, orange glow that emanated from the windows. It seemed his room faced the setting sun. He sat on the cushions underneath the window, looking out at the colorful garden, saturated with twilight, and marvelled at its beauty.

“My lord?”

Yuuri startled, not realizing he’d spaced out, lost in a thoughtless daydream.

“Yeah, sorry,” he called back, turning around to see Minako entering. She looked at him with hesitancy, but gestured for him to come closer. Yuuri obliged, and stood in front of her, trying not to shuffle awkwardly. “V—King Victor said he told you what happened.”

“Yes, he did. I am just… having trouble accepting it.”

Yuuri couldn’t blame her. There were tears in her eyes but he didn't know what he could say to help. Suddenly, she grabbed a fistful of his robes and pulled him in for a crushing hug. He gasped, surprised at her strength.

“I don’t—I don’t understand it at all, but I’m so grateful.” Her voice was tight, and when she pulled away, she was smiling through her tears. “I’ve cried enough today, so no more of that. Let me welcome you, Yuuri, to Vyiry. If you’ll allow me, I’ll guide you the same way I did with Eros—your previous self.”

“Yes, of course.” Yuuri’s heart ached for this woman, just as it did for Victor. But there was also a sense of jealousy—that Eros had been so beloved. Yuuri felt like an imposter taking his place, even if Victor and Minako both knew the truth.

“I will try not to compare you, but forgive me in advance if I draw some parallels. I’m sure many things are different about you, but some things will be the same. Your grace, for one, I hear has not changed.”

“Are you sure? I’m not too clumsy, but to say I’m ‘graceful’ feels like a lie. I’m like a duckling waddling around in these robes,” Yuuri muttered. Did they have ducks in this world? Yuuri recalled the mural from his bed, and decided that yes, he’d definitely seen some duck-like creature on there at least.

Minako chuckled as she led them to the table in the center of the room, once she composed herself with a sniffle. She sat on one side, while Yuuri sat on the other. “You do seem unused to the clothing here, but you still have enough poise that no one has suspected anything from that alone.”

“I feel like it’s nowhere near enough.”

“If we are to maintain this deception, then no. You’ll need to be taught our ways, and what is expected of you. You’ll need to know about your former self.” Yuuri wondered if it would be hard for her to speak about Eros with the knowledge that he was gone for good. She hid her heartache as well as the king. “There’s so much to cover that it will take a considerable amount of time. Thankfully, you don’t need to know everything at once. We can lean on your supposed amnesia.”

“So where do we start?”

“His Majesty told me that he covered the basics of your—Eros’—past. We can go back to that in detail later. For now let’s cover the basics of this realm. What was it like in yours, if I may ask? Just to get a better understanding of what you would be used to,” Minako asked him. He appreciated her cutting right to the chase regarding his education, but could tell there was so much she wanted to ask him.

“Uh, well, there were many countries around the world. Hundreds, really, all of them governed in different ways. Some were kingdoms, like here, but they’re very rare.” Minako’s eyes went wide with surprise, but she didn’t interrupt. “Most countries were democracies—a government elected by the people, for the people. Some countries mixed the two, where there would be a monarch who ruled alongside an elected government.”

“Ah, not _so_ different than here. In Vyriy, our immaculate royal family holds power. They’re said to be descendants of warrior-gods that tamed this land and united its peoples. The Empress rules above the King, but her title is mostly ceremonial. The Empire of Vyriy is not much larger than the kingdom, and consists only of a few extra nations that the kingdom annexed or oversees. King Victor will eventually take the mantle when he is ready. He also takes counsel from the aptly named Grand Council. Many of these are noblemen who were chosen by their families to represent their lands.”

“I see.” Were there no elected officials who were commoners? Was that considered too preposterous an idea for this time period? Yuuri reminded himself to stay neutral. If he wanted to bring about change, he would have to do it slowly. Otherwise, they might string him up as a witch, regardless of Victor’s supposed protection.

“Vyriy is located to the north of the lands. We’re fortunate to have tall mountains that surround us on three sides, providing natural protection from our enemies. They only have one front from which to attack us,” Minako explained.

“Doesn’t that mean there’s only one front the enemy has to control in order to lay siege?”

Minako looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled. “I see you're quite sharp, milord. Yes, that would normally be true. But the founders of this kingdom—and the king himself—are not fools. There are a myriad of well-maintained secret passages through the mountains, very few of them known to even our own people. They have been used in the past in times of war.”

“How bad is the current war, exactly?”

“Current war…. I wouldn’t call it a war, just yet. Think of it more like several kingdoms in a tense relationship with one another. Some are friendly towards us, and others not. To our southeast is the kingdom of Fah’amon, with whom we are on decent terms. Our southwest border is somewhat more contentious with Valais. Beyond that, we have several enemies, though it's fortunate that we have somewhat of a buffer zone. Everyone wants power, and more of it. I’m sure that doesn’t come as a surprise to you.”

“Not at all.” In fact, it was exactly what Yuuri expected. But Minako didn’t mention anything about peace treaties, and that worried him. He would have to bring it up with Victor later, as he would know more about the political climate of the land.

“You seem very well-educated, which gladdens me.”

“Yes, I suppose,” Yuuri started. How was he supposed to explain college? Did they have such a thing as degrees here? What was the schooling system like in Vyriy? “I was formally educated for most of my life, and I hope at least some small percentage of it will be useful.”

“That’s wonderful,” Minako said with a nod. “Eros, being of high birth, was also well-educated. In Vyriy, there are laws in place to ensure every child is able to receive an education, be they rich or poor. It was one of the Empress’ greatest achievements, though it was not without controversy.”

“Of course not. Nothing worth anything ever comes without controversy. Especially that which benefits the greater good.” Yuuri hoped it resulted in a high literacy rate. The higher that was, the better.

“Well said,” Minako said with a hearty chuckle. “Perhaps she would like you.”

“She didn’t like Eros?” Yuuri asked a little gingerly. Would a concubine even be allowed anywhere near an Empress, regardless of his original station?

“The two never met, so I don’t know. Perhaps things will be different now.” Minako simple shrugged, not seeming too off-put by the notion. “It’s at His Majesty’s discretion.”

“So I see….” The king would probably not show off a concubine to his mother. But before Yuuri could lose himself in curious melancholy over it, the doors opened and a handful of servants swept into the room. The first two carried various books and scrolls, while the next few carried large plates of food. Everything was set down on the table, and Yuuri allowed himself to be served by one of the servants. 

It was strange how Yuuri hadn’t smelled the food coming from a mile away with his new super-nose. In fact, though there were plates of mouth-watering roasted meats and steamed vegetables right in front of him, the scent wasn’t overpowering. It was just like normal, though maybe a bit heightened if he had to quantify it. Maybe it only worked for—dare he think it— _pheromones_. But at least it meant he wouldn’t have to worry about being choked by the fragrance of blooming flowers if he ever stepped outside.

Minako quickly waved off all the servants “We’ll manage on our own, thank you,” she said. “I’ll call once we’re finished.”

The servants all bowed and quietly left, not a word uttered between them.

“I asked for some materials to help teach,” Minako explained, gesturing to the pile of books placed away from the food. “But of course, you must be very hungry by now. The last meal you had was breakfast. Aren’t you hungry?”

Faced with delicious-looking food, anyone was bound to be hungry. But before this, Yuuri hadn’t really considered his own hunger. There were so many new things to focus on that the familiar grumble of his stomach didn’t even blip on his radar.

“I suppose I am,” he answered, trying to figure out where he was meant to start. That and what table manners he was supposed to follow. The utensils were definitely an array of spoons, forks, and knives. He’d been expecting chopsticks based on the dominant Asian aesthetic, but they were nowhere to be seen.

When Minako took a forkful of meat as normal, Yuuri figured it was safe to proceed. He did the same with the meat—which definitely tasted like poultry of some kind. It was succulent and perfectly cooked, as was expected. The vegetables were also reminiscent of Earthly counterparts like cauliflower, green beans, and various tubers.

“How is it?” Minako asked.

“Delicious,” Yuuri said around another mouthful. The vegetables were also perfectly seasoned—salty and buttery in all the right ways. What is this?” Yuuri asked, gesturing to the meat first.

“Duck,” Minako said, confirming his suspicions. “Slowly roasted, and stuffed with herbs and spices grown on palace grounds. Same with the vegetables. Despite being quite cold in the winter, the soil here is some of the most fertile in the land. Another reason why Vyriy is so prosperous.”

“I see. Famine isn’t a big concern?” Fertile and arable land in this time period was probably the most precious resource a nation could have.

Minako shrugged. “Sometimes winters are long, and we struggle. There was a great famine many decades ago. I remember living through it, as a small child. We were not nobles, but we were well-off and able to weather the worst of it.” She smiled sadly in recollection. “Since then, laws were put into place to ensure adequate stores were built up in case of emergencies. And while we’ve had a few rough winters, it hasn’t claimed the lives of thousands like last time.”

“I’m impressed. That would be rationed out to everyone? Rich and poor alike?”

“Yes, theoretically. The rich generally have their own stores, such as in the palace. Worse come to worst, we would have enough to last us months without outside supplies. Longer, if we were careful, though it would be best if it never came to that.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. But political contention aside, Vyriy sounded like a gem. Even with all the weirdness, he suddenly felt quite lucky that he ended up in a relatively decent place, and not somewhere akin to the Dark Ages.

They ate while making idle chatter, mostly Minako asking Yuuri about his old life, of which he had little to share. Even if he wanted to go into detail, it would be too difficult to explain. So he gave her the briefest, most clinical rundown he could of his life.

“Wait—” Minako said, setting down her fork. “You were orphaned?””

“I never knew my parents,” he confirmed. “I was told they… perished in an accident.”

“Thus you were like a ward of the state, as you mentioned.”

“Yes.”

“And you were still able to pursue higher education?”

“At the time, it was the only option for me, really. I wasn’t particularly skilled in a trade profession, so I became a scholar in civil engineering,” he said, trying to keep it relatable for Minako. How was he supposed to explain student loans and scholarships? “I received funds from the government, and also had to borrow money to do it, but I did finish my education.”

“Yet, shortly thereafter, you….”

“Died. And came here.”

Minako sighed, and took a long sip from her glass. Yuuri knew it wasn’t water.

“I don’t know where to begin,” she said. “But I’m sorry that you were so alone in your world. That you didn’t grow up with your own family.”

“It’s alright. I came to terms with it a long time ago.”

“You have a family here, you know,” Minako said after a brief silence. Her voice was a little quieter. “If you want, I could send for them.”

“Oh—uhm.” Yuuri didn’t know how to respond. He had already considered the fact that Eros had a living family, and that they were now _his_ family, but it didn’t seem entirely real. Or pertinent at the moment, despite how exciting it seemed. There was already so much for his mind to process, adding that to the mix already just seemed like a recipe for disaster. One breakdown at a time.

“Well, whenever you’re ready,” Minako said kindly, sensing his distress. “We would probably have to explain a lot to them, so best to wait anyway.”

“Okay. I just think there’s a lot for me to deal with already.” That, and the fact that he was genuinely nervous about it. What if Eros’ family rejected him? It wasn’t something he was ready to face, simply put.

“Of course, dear. I completely understand.”

They finished their meal slowly, mostly because Yuuri was intent on savoring each item. Their names were fairly analogous to what he was used to, thanks to magical translation-language abilities. Good thing that the sorcerer thought of that, or Yuuri would have been burned at the stake as a witch by now. Or maybe he would have been written off as insane for babbling unintelligibly. Neither was a particularly good outcome.

“So, since you are new to this world, there is much for you to learn.” Minako said after some servants quietly came in and cleared their empty dishes. One of them even did a quick wipe down of the table, allowing Minako to lay out the books and scrolls. 

She first unfurled one of the scrolls—a map—and went over each region with Yuuri, just so he could get an idea of where they were in relation to everyone else. It was a rapid crash course in the most important things he would need to know, including who was who. Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to remember most of it, and he could feel the food coma coming on before Minako even finished one portion of her lecture.

Sensing this, Minko stopped and sighed. “Perhaps we’ll save geography and government structure for later.”

“Sorry. It’s a lot to follow.”

“I’ll be able to make up a rough lesson plan tonight. Given the short notice, I didn’t really know where to start. But how about we focus on you, first, Yuuri.”

“Didn’t we already cover that?” Just a few minutes ago, awkwardly.

“Yes, but that isn’t what I mean.” Yuuri cocked his head in response, confused, and Minako continued. “The King tells me that you are from a place where the human body is somewhat different.”

Yuuri felt himself flush in an instant—the blood rushing so fast to color his cheeks that his face burned, while his body shivered. “I—”

Minako gave him an amused smile. “Lucky that I am the court physician. Perhaps that’s why His Majesty sent me, trust and all that notwithstanding. And he mentioned that you asked for me, too.”

“Um.”

“Relax, Yuuri. There is nothing to fear. I can only imagine how strange it must be to inhabit a body that’s functionally different than what you’re used to. But you’ll quickly become accustomed to it.”

“I hope so.”

Minako nodded sagely. “I know so. It’s natural, after all. So let’s take it slow, shall we?”

“Okay….”

“So, what’s the most different about your new body?”

Yuuri only felt his face grow hotter. All he wanted to do was crawl under the table to hide, but he _did_ want to understand himself more. But… where the hell was he supposed to start? Okay, that wasn’t fair—he knew what the most panic-inducing thing was. It was also the thing he wanted to talk least about.

“Well—” He stopped, swallowing sharply. There was going to be no delicate way to put this. The faster he got it out, the faster he’d get answers, and the faster they could move on. “I’m used to only having one set of reproductive organs.” Yuuri felt like he was about to explode, but he held himself together, closing his eyes and forcing himself to continue despite himself. “I mean—a penis and scrotum. Not… everything else going on down there.”

“Oh? You mean like a beta or alpha?”

“A what-now?” Yuuri opened his eyes, his mind suddenly conjuring up images of sketchy forums on the internet. Alpha like _Alpha Males_ , as coined by insecure men who didn’t understand actual wolf pack dynamics?

“Let me explain, under the assumption that nothing is the same here versus there.” Minako pulled out one book from the pile and flipped it open. Yuuri could read the language, but most of the words didn’t make sense in context for him. “I’ll try to make it simple.”

But it was not simple.

Things were weird here. Really weird. And as Yuuri listened quietly to Minako’s lesson on human biology of this world, he could feel his blood pressure steadily rise.

 _Male_ and _female_ —while a present dichotomy—meant very little in this world, which was apparently more strictly divided in terms of alpha, beta, and omega. Broadly speaking, everyone fell into one of those three dynamics. He self-validated his chromosomal theory from earlier, just based on how it wouldn’t make sense otherwise. The configuration of one’s genitals was basically determined by what dynamic they were, and Yuuri was intrigued to learn that male omegas and female alphas were what they would call _intersex_ in his old world. He was further intrigued to learn that he was the former, clearly. It explained why he had both sets of reproductive organs—a fact that he was still processing—though he was a man. Much to his relief, Minako seemed horrified when he explained the concept of periods, so he safely inferred that those were not a thing in this world. You win some, you lose some.

“So I’m….” He didn’t really want to say it.

“A male omega, yes. Rare, and oh so lovely,” Minako said fondly, her eyes soft. When she put it like that, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a little flattered.

“I’m not sure—” He started, but Minako held up a hand to stop him.

“Remember who you are, my lord. A royal concubine— _the_ royal concubine. The envy of many.”

“About that,” Yuuri said, remembering a question he’d been holding back for a long time. Now seemed like a good a time as any to ask, with how they were just shooting questions and answers back and forth. “What’s expected of me? Especially considering I’m a… concubine. What am I supposed to do?” He knew his face was bright red again.

Minako tried to hide her smile, and settled on looking away. “That is not within my purview to say. I suppose that’s something between you and His Majesty.”

“I was afraid of that,” Yuuri said, his voice squeakier than he’d intended. “And on the subject, I’m guessing he’s an….”

“Alpha, yes. He certainly gives off that aura, doesn’t he? Even if we don’t take anything else into consideration.” Yuuri assumed Minako was talking about Victor’s scent. It was so overwhelming; heady and all too distracting. Was that normal for alphas, or was it just Victor?

“And you’re an omega too?” Yuuri asked, to get his mind back on track.

“Yes. To you, the scents of other omegas and betas will not be as strong, which is one way to tell. The scent of a beta would be even fainter. Have you noticed this?”

“I have. In my old world, our sense of smell isn’t _nearly_ as strong. I swear I can actually read emotions through someone’s scent.”

“Pheromones, yes. They’re intermingled with one’s natural scent, and they can tell us a lot about how a person is feeling. So strange to think that your society couldn’t rely on that.”

“Now that you mention it, it probably would have been useful in social situations. Though it was possible that our ancestors were better able to, though definitely not on this level. Here, it’s so clear. In my old world, someone’s scent really only told you how often they bathed—or how often they ought to.”

Minako laughed loudly, and Yuuri smiled at her amusement. “Gods,” she gasped, recovering. “Obviously we can glean that too, but people are careful about their hygiene—at least in Vyriy. We long discovered it’s a good way to ward off many diseases.”

Oh—did they come across germ theory already? That was probably something Minako would be very interested in, given that she was a physician. But they were already jumping from one topic to another so haphazardly that Yuuri figured he’d shelf that idea for later. If lessons with Minako were going to be a daily, structured thing, then he’d have a better opportunity to introduce civilization-changing concepts one at a time.

Minako continued to explain more about how their biology worked, and the only other thing that majorly concerned Yuuri was the concept of heats. It was something he was familiar with only in terms of certain animals, but when applied to humans, it seemed… inconvenient.

“Heats only affect omegas, and it lasts around a day or two—at the most. It’s preceded by a period known as ‘pre-heat’ where you may find yourself burdened with unusual cravings and habits. That, and some mood changes. You may also have the urge to nest—that is, to make a safe cocoon for yourself with items you find comforting, and that may not always be a fully conscious decision. It’s perfectly normal, however, and most people are quite accommodating. Especially here at the palace, you can be expected to have all the help you may need, so don’t worry.” Minako probably tacked on that last part when she saw Yuuri’s eyes grow wide.

“And alphas and betas don’t have heats?” Yuuri asked. Even if there were no periods, getting stuck in a lustful haze for a while still seemed unfair if it only affected omegas. What evolutionary advantage was that?

“Betas do not, but alphas have ruts, which are similar. They are less intense than heats, and alphas are usually quite cognizant throughout the period—possibly due to the fact that alphas get rather overprotective of their partners or mates. In any case, I think you have quite some time before you have to worry about anything like that.”

“Even so, the end goal of a heat or rut is… pregnancy, isn’t it?” There it was, the one thing that freaked Yuuri out the most about his new biology. But he had to say it.

“Yes, and no,” Minako said, tilting her head and tapping her chin as she came up with an answer. “In the past, yes, that was the main point. But we believe heats and ruts were also to facilitate a close connection between partners. I don’t know how it was in your world, but here, most people are deeply monogamous and bond for life. And pregnancy is easy enough to avoid if you so wish.”

“What—really?” Yuuri asked, surprised that an ancient civilization was able to invent effective birth control. He braced himself for something horrendous as animal intestines as condoms.

“Yes, we have herbs that prevent the inconvenience! They go quite well as tea, actually,” Minako said, and Yuuri chuckled at her nonchalant tone. Yuuri remembered reading about the Romans and silphium, which was apparently so effective as a contraceptive that they might have used it into extinction.

“That’s a relief,” Yuuri said. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to handle pregnancy. Just another thing he was absolutely not ready to face yet.

“You needn’t concern yourself with that, dear,” she dismissed with a wave of her hand. 

“Could I try some of that tea tomorrow morning?” he asked, mostly out of scientific curiosity.

“Of course. Eros quite liked it for its aroma as well, so I hope it’s to your taste. Otherwise, if you wish to use it for its most intended use, there are other options. It goes well as a garnish on some dishes.”

“I think I’ll try the tea first,” Yuuri said. He was glad to know that contraception was so easily accessible. It spoke quite a lot to the societal structure of a nation, actually. Vyriy seemed like a place that valued progressive ideas, but he was not so naive as to think that it wouldn’t have its share of conservative principles. He just hoped he wouldn’t be in for a rude awakening sooner or later. 

Clearly, Minako did not think omegas should be barefoot and pregnant, and her status as the royal physician led Yuuri to believe that omegas were not heavily restricted in what they could or could not pursue as jobs. Though it was anyone’s best guess if this was typical, or if there were stuffy old male alphas who thought otherwise. He would have to wait and see.

And he wondered how Victor felt about such things. If Victor was as forward-thinking and open-minded as he seemed, Yuuri was in luck. He’d still have to temper his crazier ideas, but not having to worry about staying within oppressive and demeaning social boundaries was a good thing. He knew he had a tendency to be stubborn, especially when people tried to hold him back.

 

* * *

 

Minako had left Yuuri with plenty of books and plenty of homework. His main task was to learn more about his new physiology, to ensure that there were no nasty surprises. In a vast new world filled with unknowns, he didn’t want his own body to be one of them.

The book itself was written in flowery language, which made it strange to read as a textbook. There were certainly some things that he could chalk up to stereotypes of the period. How true or false these actually were would have to be assessed as he interacted with more people, but for the time being, he could confirm that he felt nothing like the gentle and graceful omegas outlined in the book.

Though when he came to the chapter on _purring_ , he decided to call it a night. That was just something that didn’t make sense. Were humans actually just half-cat here? Were felines their common ancestors in this world instead of primates? It would explain a lot of things.

Even though Yuuri closed the book with a huff, a few minutes later, he tried the whole purring thing. (For science, he told himself.) It felt ridiculous, even in the privacy of his own room, and when he got no further than choking on air or aggressively rolling his _r_ ’s, he gave up on the idea entirely. The book said omegas only purred when they felt particularly happy or safe, so maybe Yuuri was still too depressed about the dying thing. Or maybe it was all bullshit to begin with.

Once he got ready for bed—again with the help of his entourage—he crawled under the warm blankets. Minami had extinguished all the lamps for him, leaving only moonlight to illuminate the room. It streamed through the lightly-curtained window by his bed, and while Yuuri preferred the darkness to ease his sleep, it was so pleasant a glow that he didn't bother getting up and closing the shutters. The light was soothing, even to a night owl like himself, and he fell unusually fast into nebulous dreams.

 

* * *

 

No longer beholden to an alarm clock, Yuuri awoke slowly. Blinking his eyes open, he found his room illuminated warmly by the rays of the sun. Again, Yuuri was impressed with the architecture, which let in so much natural light during the daytime. There was not a dark corner in the room, eliminating the need to light any lamps.

He’d noticed a clock on his dresser which showed that it was around 8 or 9 a.m. ( _and thank goodness time was normal here_ ). Feeling that it was too early, Yuuri opted to lounge around for a bit longer, drifting in and out of a superficial sleep.

Idly, he was aware of the door opening, but didn’t bother getting up. For all he knew, it could just be some servants doing some light cleaning. And it wasn’t like there was anything important he had to do. He just curled up tighter in his blankets.

But when the tempting aroma of delicious food reached his nose, he decided it was worth investigating. The moment right before he opened his eyes in earnest, he caught the already-familiar scent of—

Victor stood near the foot of his bed, a soft look on his face. Dressed as regal as ever, he was quite the vision so early in the morning. The smile he gave Yuuri was so radiant that it pushed away the last vestiges of his sleep.

“You looked so sweet, so peaceful, that I was debating whether or not to wake you,” Victor said, his voice as smooth as honey—just like always, yet more potent to a freshly-awoken Yuuri.

“Oh, good morning,” Yuuri said, his voice thick with sleep. He pushed his blankets aside, and slipped out of bed, trying to be as graceful as he could. He was the type to take a few hours to really wake up. He straightened out his nightgown and looked up to see Victor staring at him, a little red in the face.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” Victor bid him in return, clearing his throat and turning away, towards the table that was filled with what Yuuri assumed to be breakfast food. “Pardon me. In my eagerness, I hadn’t considered the fact that you would still be in your nightclothes.”

Yuuri was amused. “It’s just a nightgown,” he said. It was a little bit sheer, especially if he were to step in front of the sun, but mostly modest. Everything to his knees was covered. Were knees considered obscene here? There had been longer nightgowns in the dresser, but Yuuri couldn’t see himself being comfortable in them, and had gone with the shorter option.

“It’s considered somewhat improper,” Victor countered, a pout in his voice. He was still turned around. Yuuri rolled his eyes, knowing Victor wouldn’t be able to see, and went over to the hanger by his bed where Yuuko had hung a thin, floor-length robe for him.

“Wasn’t Eros your concubine?” Yuuri asked flatly, slipping the robe on and tying the attached sash in a bow. It was clearly meant for this purpose—just to cover up. Yuuri wondered if Yuuko had predicted (or known in advance) that the king would come for a morning visit.

“Yes, _he_ was. We have not yet discussed where we stand, and thus, it’s improper,” Victor argued, turning around to face Yuuri again. He seemed satisfied to see Yuuri dressed a bit more modestly, but there was still color high on his cheeks. Yuuri noticed the way his gaze lingered.

“It’s the same body.” Yuuri didn’t expect the king to be so bashful. And normally, he’d be a little embarrassed himself, but the king’s reaction was too amusing.

“That’s not the point,” Victor said, arching an eyebrow. But he shook his head and gestured towards the table. “In any case, I had hoped to share breakfast with you. It’s a bit late for that, and perhaps a bit early for lunch, but I figured you would be hungry.”

“I guess I am.” Yuuri allowed himself to be escorted to the table, and the two of them sat facing each other on opposite sides—just like he and Minako had done last night.

“We should probably discuss that, though.”

“Right now?” Yuuri was way too sleepy for that. He didn’t trust himself not to say something absolutely stupid.

“It would be unfair of me, so no, not right now. I can wait until you’re a little more awake,” Victor said—to Yuuri’s relief—as he served himself what looked like bacon. Yuuri took the time to drag some food onto his own plate, biting his lip as he deliberated what to eat first. Victor must’ve seen him stress over it. “The _grenki_ is a favorite. Bread dipped in egg, and garnished with cheese.”

Ah, so like french toast, Yuuri surmised. He was pleasantly surprised at how savory and sweet the bread was at first bite, and how it went well with the sliced fruit. “It’s delicious,” he said, swallowing another mouthful. “And thanks for having breakfast with me. Did you eat earlier?”

“No need to thank me. Truthfully, I was jealous that Minako got to share your first meal here in Vyriy,” Victor said with a dramatic sigh. Yuuri smiled and stifled a laugh at how Victor could so easily switch between stoicism and whimsy. “And as I said, it’s actually quite late for breakfast, though I had them prepare you some food anyway. I had a little earlier, but it was a busy morning for me. Otherwise, I would have checked on you sooner. Still, I’m glad you were able to sleep.”

“Yeah. I’ve always been a bit of a night gremlin, so mornings are… difficult.”

Victor chuckled. “What an unflattering thing to call yourself, my dear.” Yuuri blushed, but he didn’t know why. “Here, we have a tale of a sleeping prince. Cursed by a jealous sorcerer for his beauty, he fell into a deep slumber until he was awoken by—”

“True love’s kiss?” Yuuri ventured. Victor nodded, surprised. Funny, how so many things were the same here. Perhaps human nature was simply human nature in all universes, and everyone wanted to believe in true love. “We have a similar story in our world. Sleeping beauty.” But Yuuri didn’t want to get into the details of spinning wheels, dragons, or worse—the gory version. That wasn’t something they needed to discuss over breakfast.

“A much more fitting moniker, don’t you think?”

“Wha—? For me?” Yuuri asked, putting down his glass of mystery fruit juice.

“Yes,” Victor replied, looking far too amused at Yuuri’s flustered reaction. “And I promise I’ll stop mentioning him so much, but Eros had a habit of sleeping in as well.”

“Some things really don’t change,” Yuuri figured for the umpteenth time. Such familiarity in such an alien world. It was almost unsettling, apart from the fact that it gave Yuuri some modicum of peace and confidence. If most of his mannerisms were the same, then he could very well get away with his deception. Whether it would hold up under real scrutiny or not was something they’d have to test out.

“That must be a relief for you. But there’s so many new things for me to show you, I find myself at a loss for where to start,” Victor said. “I wanted to take you for a stroll through the gardens after dinner, since I’ll be quite busy until then—regrettably.”

“The life of a king is difficult,” Yuuri understood. Storybooks often painted kings luxuriating in their own wealth and power, but it was possibly the most high-pressure, dangerous, and just plain frustrating job in existence. Sort of like customer service, but on a larger, more nightmarish scale. Perhaps that’s why Yuuri could reasonably relate.

“Indeed. I have several meetings today, starting with a smaller one with the Grand Council today. Foreign policy, I fear.”

“Can I come along?” Yuuri asked. He knew he was out of his depth, even if it weren’t for the incredulous look Victor gave him. But hey, he’d survived a job in a department store, and was anything worse than working in retail? Some stuffy councilors with terrible opinions and prejudices—whatever. “Unless, as a concubine, I’m not allowed to—”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Victor interrupted. “Eros retained his title of prince, to some degree, and he would have been entitled to sit in on council meetings.”

“Then I’d like to attend,” Yuuri said, insistent though he wondered if it was entirely wise “I know it sounds crazy, but what better way for me to get acclimatized to this place than to just… jump right in?” If Yuuri kept hiding away in this room, he’d never adjust at all. He needed to know the political landscape.

“I’m just not sure that’s such a good idea, so soon” Victor said delicately. Yuuri huffed in response.

“I know why you’re reluctant, but being confined to my room—well, I’m starting to feel like a bird in a gilded cage here. I promise I won’t make any trouble. I’ll just sit quietly and listen. If I’m going to help you become the king of kings, I need to at least understand what the playing field looks like. This is a perfect opportunity.”

“You’ve a way with words,” Victor sighed, pushing aside his plate, done with his meal. “And I know well enough that you’ve made up your mind already. If I say no to you now, you’ll sulk all day. And then do that pouty thing the next time you see me, until I acquiesce to your next request.”

“W-What? No, I wouldn’t pout!”

“You’re doing it right now.”

“I’m not!”

Victor laughed, a bright and pleasant sound that made Yuuri blush for more than one reason. “Even if I don’t know you that well, Yuuri, I _know you_.” Yuuri felt himself redden further. “You just said yourself that some things don’t change.”

“Yeah, but….”

“It’s alright.” Victor’s voice and expression both grew soft again. “If that’s what you want, I don’t see the harm in it.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, perking up. Would it be that easy? Just a bit of banter? It was shocking to think that Yuuri—and Eros before him—had that much sway over Victor. Or was he just being nice to Yuuri since he felt guilty?

“Yes.” Victor paused for a moment, a finger on his lips, and a rather sultry look in his eyes. “But please, darling, I hope you’ll wear something more appropriate for the meeting. As pleasing as it is for me, I would have no one else see you in such a state of undress.”

“Of course I’ll wear something else!” Yuuri gasped, bringing his hands up to cover himself though it wasn’t like he was naked. He had on a nightgown _and_ a robe overtop! These ancient folk were so particular!

“I’m just teasing. It’s not like Yuuko would ever let you take a single step outside unless you were perfectly dressed. Though it makes me quite curious as to what was considered ‘appropriate’ in your world.”

“Not as much cloth, that’s for sure. Our clothes were more form-fitting, which made them more comfortable and maneuverable.”

“Really? It sounds rather constricting.”

“Meanwhile for me, all this extra fabric just feels cumbersome.”

“I suspect that you’ll feel differently once we’re in the dead of winter,” Victor said, running his eyes along Yuuri’s form again. The man made absolutely no effort to conceal his appraisement at all, and Yuuri found himself blushing deeper despite being the innocent one. His nose caught the scent of hearty cedarwood, and for some reason, it made him shiver.

“It’s a little chilly today, too,” he reasoned. “I should get ready for that meeting.”

“In that case, I’ll send for your servants, and some to clean up. The meeting isn’t for another hour, so you have plenty of time.”

“Thank you. I won’t take very long.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri took very long to get ready, to his own dismay.

In his defense, there were a lot of layers to deal with, and Yuuko insisted he wear something fancier for the council meeting. “You need to remind them that you’re a prince, too,” she had said. But if Eros had just been a regional price, did it really count for much? After all, his current role seemed to be a glorified boy-toy, despite how respectfully Victor treated him.

So about an hour later, just before the meeting was set to start, Yuuri stood in beautiful lilac robes near the entrance of the meeting hall. Yuuko had taken him there, but apparently Victor would escort him inside, as was proper. There was an attendant who bowed upon seeing him, but said nothing and did nothing else. So Yuuri loitered outside the large doors, taking note of the plants lining the hallway, and the paintings on the walls. The various flower-shaped trinkets in his hair made tiny sounds as he walked around. Just as he began to inspect a rather realistic depiction of a crane, he heard footsteps approach, and turned to see Victor.

He had changed from the simple robes from earlier to beautiful gold and white ones. His hair was drawn up through a glistening hair ornament, held in place with a jeweled pin. Imposing and elegant, he looked exactly like the type of person who could have you hanging from his every word.

“Yuuri,” he greeted in that warm tone—the one that made Yuuri inexplicably shiver.

“Victor.”

“You look beautiful.” Yuuri blushed at how easily Victor said it, like it was as natural as breathing, and yet it was tinged with reverence.

“You look very handsome as well.” Victor looked far too pleased at that.

“Thank you, darling. Shall we proceed? The other members are inside already.”

“Oh, are we late?”

“I’m the king. I’m never late.” Victor extended his hand and Yuuri grasped it, finding himself pulled into a strong, matching stride.

“Fair enough.”

The attendant opened the doors for them as they approached, and Victor whispered low in his ear as they entered the large room. “Follow my lead.”

When Yuuri saw a dozen or more stern-faced men sitting around a large table, he tightened his grip on Victor’s hand. What was he thinking? Walking into a lion’s den to make an utter fool of himself? Had he gotten too ambitious? He should have listened to Victor and taken things slow, instead of recklessly jumping into the deep end like this. He was just a concubine, after all.

But Victor gave his hand a squeeze in return, to steady him, and led him quietly to the head of the table. Victor took his seat at the head, and there was a cushion to his left, clearly kept empty on instruction. This was, apparently, to be Yuuri’s seat, despite all the whispering and exchanged glances that happened in those handful of seconds. Yuuri kept his eyes averted, but noticed that next to him was a familiar burly man—Celestino. Yuuri looked up after a moment to see the man smiling at him warmly. He was dressed in black robes which were lined with red, and had a hat which was flat on top, with colorful beads hanging down. Yuuri’s nose picked up a fresh apple-crisp like scent, which was calming amongst some other less subtle ones.

“Glad to see you are well, my lord,” Celestino whispered right before a loud gong was sounded, making Yuuri jump. The room fell silent, and all eyes naturally turned to Victor.

“Good afternoon,” Victor said mildly. “No doubt you are all surprised to see Lord Yuuri up and about so soon after the accident. He is my guest here today, and he has asked we use his birth name from now on. I thought attending one of our meetings would help him get his bearings again, so I insisted. I know you will all treat him with great respect.” His tone booked no argument, though Yuuri was surprised that Victor would be so quick to take responsibility. If Yuuri said something utterly inane, he didnʼt want it to reflect badly on Victor. “Having faced the specter of death and living to tell the tale, I'm certain he will have endless wisdom to share with us.” 

Yuuri wasn't sure how true that was, but he would just have to pretend the best he could.

“Your Majesty,” one of the officials started. He was seated across from Yuuri. Appearing to be an older man, he was dressed similarly to Celestino, but his robes were lined with white, like three more men at the table. “I would never dare to question your wisdom, however I wonder if it is appropriate for the young lord to sit in on one of our meetings… so soon, I mean. Should he not rest?”

Yuuri clenched his teeth. As he suspected, his presence was not welcome here. Yuuri looked at Victor from the corner of his eye, and saw only a neutral expression. But when Victor spoke, the words came out so cold that Yuuri could feel them.

“I appreciate your concern over Lord Yuuri’s health, as does he, I am sure. But I will decide what is and isn’t appropriate regarding my court. This will be the last of such commentary, I hope. We are here to discuss some foreign affairs today, are we not? Let’s not worry about internal matters, then.” And with that, the topic itself was killed in one fell swoop. Victor’s gaze was icy, but his expression was completely stoic.

“Y-Yes, Your Majesty. My apologies,” the official stammered, before turning to face Yuuri. “And sorry, Lord Er—Yuuri.”

“It’s alright,” Yuuri said quietly. He wanted his voice to seem powerful, but instead, it came out timid as always.

“Shall I get us started on today’s agenda then, Your Majesty?” Celestino asked, helping to dissolve some of the tension in the room. Yuuri was grateful for it, and was relieved when Victor nodded.

Celestino went over the main issues that Vyriy faced with all of the foreign powers on the continent, and mostly the two neighbors that shared a border with Vyriy: Valais and Fah’amon. While Fah’amon was relatively friendly, Valais was more guarded in their foreign policy towards everyone. But Yuuri grew gradually more confused as the meeting went on, mostly because he was unable to grasp why Vyriy’s own foreign policy was so strange. Perhaps it was to be expected, given the time period.

It became clear that Vyriy was largely isolationist in its trade policy, and immigration was unheard of. You were either born a citizen of Vyriy, or your land was conquered and you were converted into one. It was a nation that firmly believed in its own supply-and-demand capabilities, and while that was not unusual for the time, it would slowly become unsustainable.

When there was a pause in conversation, Yuuri cleared his throat as politely as he could. He hadn’t said a single word thus far, afraid of speaking out of turn, but it seemed like a good opportunity. Yuuri felt Victor’s gaze on him, and he looked up to meet the king’s eyes. Victor nodded slightly, with a small smile, and Yuuri felt bold enough to speak his mind. “Do we not have formal alliances with Valais and Fah’amon?”

“No,” Celestino said, a bit of confusion in his voice.

“Why not?”

“Well, we are on good terms with them—a truce if you will.” That was not an answer.

“But a truce is not an alliance. A truce can be broken at any time, by any party. An alliance is different. It gives security to both sides of the party, and its benefits often far outweigh the dangers,” Yuuri started. He found himself empowered to speak when no one interrupted him. He was definitely overstepping, but better to beg for forgiveness than permission. “A strong alliance with Valais and Fah’amon would ensure a buffer zone should any war break out in the south of the continent. Valais and Fah’amon would benefit as well, knowing they have the might of Vyriy behind them should anything come to pass. Our enemies would think twice before daring to attack any one of us. Vyriy gets the obvious better end of the deal, of course, but if we were to convince the other two of the benefits of a formal alliance, then everyone wins.

“And as forward as it may be to suggest it, but Vyriy cannot keep its doors closed forever, if it wishes to step into the future. Again, the net gains we stand to make from open trade with at least our two neighbors, will far surpass any losses.”

The room was quiet long enough after Yuuri’s speech that it gave him enough time to redden from embarrassment. This was basic diplomacy 101, taught in any school back home. Isolationism and poor alliances always led to destruction. But this world did not have the luxury of centuries of history to learn from. They _were_ history.

“Interesting perspective.” Victor was the first to break the silence, and Yuuri felt that he shouldn’t be at all surprised. But Victor’s expression was still so neutral that Yuuri couldn’t discern anything from it. That was probably the point.

“Yes, indeed,” one of the other officials stated, one without a hat. “But while it makes sense in principle, in practice it could be very different.”

“Of course. But perhaps there’s something to be gleaned from it,” another said.

“Opening our borders could leave us vulnerable.”

“Are we not already vulnerable?”

“Why should we listen to—”

“Enough.” Victor’s voice cut through the room like a knife; powerful, but calm. “Councillor, I insist you not finish that sentence.” But Yuuri could guess what that man—stocky, bespeckled—was going to say. _Why should we listen to a concubine?_ The annoyance in his tone was clear, but the danger in Victor’s voice was even clearer. “It’s not as though we’re drafting law right this moment. And matters of foreign policy must be presented to the Empress anyway.”

Yuuri was glad for the save, but felt a little put off.

The meeting continued for a short while as Celestino brought up some issues regarding other nations further away, but Yuuri found himself zoning out. By the time the meeting drew to a close, he’d gotten lost in his own thoughts entirely, and had startled when everyone suddenly stood up. He scrambled to his feet as well, and mimicked the other councillors as they bowed towards Victor—who remained seated.

“Stay,” Victor asked him, and him alone, as the other members started filtering out. He gestured for Yuuri to sit down again, and once the door was closed and the two of them were alone, he smiled. “You certainly have a way with words. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Sorry to surprise you,” Yuuri muttered.

“Not at all. I love surprises.”

“Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea for me to attend this, after all.”

“Why the doubt, now?”

Yuuri looked at Victor, who had set aside that cold mask of his again. But he couldn’t find the right words to express how he felt. “I know what I’m saying might come off as too progressive all at once. I know it’s wise to be cautious. But I am also _qualified_ to give my opinion on matters like this. I have years of education in history—a history similar to what I am now a part of. And knowing what I know, it would be irresponsible of me to not share my knowledge. Victor, isolationism always fails. We either open our doors on our own terms, or they are pried open, sooner or later. Having strong alliances with strong allies will keep us safe, and trade flowing freely will give everyone involved an incentive to keep the peace. It’s simple.”

“I don’t disagree, Yuuri. I have been quietly pushing for that, too. But as you have seen, not everyone is ready for Vyriy ro change so drastically. Perhaps they fear we’ll lose a part of our culture. And moreover, the Empress is the one to convince.”

“She’s your mother, right?”

“Yes, but it means little in this case. She has final say on these matters, and she is frustratingly stubborn.”

“So am I, I’ve been told.”

“I am quickly learning that, though I’m not surprised.”

“Maybe I could talk to her. The Empress I mean.”

Victor looked at him with a bit of awe and as well as amusement. “I’m pleased by your enthusiasm, but an audience with the Empress is not easy. Even if you do have her son wrapped around your finger, my dear.”

Yuuri blushed. It sounded almost vulgar, the way Victor admitted it so easily. Wasn’t there some sort of rule against it?!

“I….”

“I’ll figure something out. There’s quite a lot to consider, so I can’t guarantee expedience, but I’ll see what I can do,” Victor promised. Yuuri chose to believe him. “For now, let’s move on.”

But there was one more thing Yuuri couldn’t let go of yet.

“I didn’t like the way some of them looked at me. Or talked to me,” he said, his voice tight. “Like I was so far below them. Like I was nothing more than a silly concubine who didn’t know his place, and had no business in politics. Was that how it was really like for Eros?”

Victor was quiet, but his brows were furrowed. Yuuri could see anger behind his eyes. “They did not always respect him as they should have. He had a more noble lineage than any of them, and I think that also made them envious. So they often wrote him off as being ‘just a concubine.’ I suppose that’s part of why he resented me as much as he did. It was partly my fault.”

“But you said he offered himself as a concubine?”

“Yes, but it was the annexation of his land which forced his hand—and that is something I should shoulder the blame for.” There was remorse written across Victor’s face, and his voice was heavy with regret. “I tried to force others to treat him with respect, but as you can see, it’s not always successful.”

“‘Concubine’ isn’t exactly the title of someone who is usually well-taught in politics. So of course they have reason to write off anything I say.”

“They don’t know the truth,” Victor agreed. “And for your safety, we cannot tell them.”

“Some of them didn’t seem to mind, though. Celestino in particular didn’t seem surprised to see me.”

“Ah, he knows the truth, that is why. Forgive me, I should have told you first. He is one of the few I trust completely. I suppose he was as curious as I was to see what knowledge you would share.”

Yuuri had suspected as much. “He seems like a good man.”

“He is. In the Grand Council, he is the head member.” That explained why his robes were slightly different compared to the others. “He was directly appointed—by me—and the other senior councilors were voted into their positions. Together, five of them make up the Inner Council.”

“I see. Glad to know there’s some democracy. Are they all noblemen?”

“Yes. But judging by the look on your face, this troubles you.”

“You could say that. But I think I’ve caused enough political disrest already.” He would save his ideas about meritocracy for later 

Victor grinned, and took his hand. Yuuri forced himself not to jump at the touch. It took considerably more willpower when Victor pressed a long kiss onto his knuckles—just like last time. Why did it make him blush so hard?!

“I look forward to all the things we will change together,” Victor murmured, his breath hot against Yuuri’s skin.

“I hope I don’t make you regret those words one day.”

Victor chuckled and stood, pulling Yuuri up with him. Damn it, he was actually as strong as he looked. “So do I.”

 

* * *

 

Despite Victor’s efforts at trying to cheer him up with the bribery of food, Yuuri spent much of the day in a sort of melancholic trance. Eventually, Victor had to leave his side to attend to some dignitaries, and so Yuuri was left to wander on his own. His personal guard—Phichit—insisted on following him, albeit at a respectable distance. On any other day, Yuuri would have the urge to talk to him, but….

Well, he wanted some time with his own thoughts.

And so, Yuuri eventually found himself in the gardens around sunset. He’d made his way over to the portion of the gardens that were situated outside his room, and slowly examined all the unfamiliar flowers he’d seen from his window. They were all so beautiful and fragrant, but not harsh to his still-sensitive nose. Minako seemed to be right that it was pheromones that his nose was picking up more so than scent itself.

Yuuri continued his stroll around the palace, surprised that no one (including his guard) stopped him when he approached what seemed to be close to the king’s chambers. He could tell because there were bubbling fountains, lucious trees, and more colors in that area than anywhere else. There were specific walkways of glistening white stone, and that meant there had to be an entrance back into the palace—maybe directly into Victor’s chambers. Wasn’t that a security risk?

It was surprisingly peaceful, just brushing along the beautiful flora and taking in the sights. It helped dispel some of the gloom he felt clinging to him. He wasn’t even sure what it was, exactly, that had him so down. Was it the meeting from the morning? Or was it just _everything_? He had expected not to be taken seriously, after all, and hadn’t been surprised at the reception he got by stuffy old men. He was no stranger to being walked all over. But getting tossed into a different world, the possible threat on his life, and the whole _alpha-beta-omega_ thing. It was getting to him.

He’d never see his old world again.

There was no going home and toeing off his sneakers, settling down on the couch to watch his favorite show. There was no taking the train to class and back, listening to music along the way. There was no awkward karaoke with classmates, no shameless bar hopping, no video games, no air conditioning, no pizza delivery, no _katsudon_. Nothing. It seemed insignificant when he listed them out in his head, but damn it. He would never have any of that again. He wouldn’t ever have all the knowledge of humanity tucked away in his pocket, right alongside silly dog videos, and it made him more upset than he first realized.

His life had been far from perfect, but it had been his life. And it was gone, forever. He would have to live the rest of his days with the knowledge that there was a future beyond his reach, and he would never be able to see it. It felt like the most horrific curse—and yet, that made him feel like he was being ungrateful. Was it wrong of him? Could he be blamed? It was so frustrating.

But Yuuri managed to hold it together—for a while. It was the most unexpected thing that did him in, however: a cherry blossom tree.

It stood beyond the grove of other trees and flowers, hidden from view at first. When he crossed between another pair of fountains, it came into view. In full bloom, its beauty was breathtaking. Yuuri was at first stunned, but found himself drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Its boughs were heavy with blossoms, and petals cascaded gently to the ground. Yuuri reached out his hand, and a petal landed in his palm as he sat down on the bench at the base of the tree. It was probably a different species—had to be, right? But it looked exactly like the ones back home. The gentle, powdery, scent was the same, and it tickled his nose the same way, too.

It was overwhelming to suddenly see a piece of home, and he didn’t realize he was crying until the tears were streaming down his face—heavy and hot.

“Yuuri?” He jumped at hearing his name, and saw Victor standing by the fountains when he looked up.

“Oh,” was all he could manage, his throat tight. He was still crying, and he couldn’t seem to stop. Victor all but ran towards him, his robes billowing behind him.

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked, his face wrought with worry. His tone was so gentle, and his scent so comforting that it made Yuuri’s chest feel even tighter.

“I don’t know,” he admitted honestly. Victor sat down on the bench with him, and carefully put his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri sank into the warmth immediately, despite himself. He _wanted_ to be comforted. He felt so, so alone, and any touch—any affection at all—was enough for him. If it came from someone like Victor, then even better. He’d take it.

“How can I help?” Victor asked, and Yuuri could pick up the scent of his concern.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri repeated, aware that he was _still_ crying, and perhaps crying harder than before. His voice was thick, and even if he wanted to say more than three words at a time, he wasn’t sure he could manage. “I miss home.”

“I’m so sorry, my darling,” Victor whispered, pulling Yuuri closer. Yuuri allowed it, and went as far as to bury his face in the softness of Victor’s robes. He would probably stain the fabric with his tears, but he would apologize later.

Yuuri was unsure of how long they stayed that way, but by the time he got ahold of himself, the sky had turned dark. The moon hung high above them, its light brilliant enough to illuminate the garden with a serene glow. Yuuri began to wipe his face unceremoniously with his sleeve, but Victor stopped him and handed him a silken handkerchief. It seemed unnecessary, but Yuuri was in no shape to deny him now. He took the handkerchief and dabbed away his tears as quickly as he could, starting to feel sheepish about his outburst.

“Keep it,” Victor bid him with a kind smile, as Yuuri tried to give the cloth back. Yuuri wasn’t sure what he was going to do with it, but he tucked it away regardless. He felt utterly exhausted, and he wasn’t going to argue—or even think—about propriety. “It’s the least I can do. Since I certainly can’t send you back home.”

“No, I—” Yuuri started. He sounded so nasally and congested, and he was sure he looked like an absolute wreck. He was not a pretty crier. “It’s fine. I’m just homesick, and there’s nothing that can be done about it.”

“Still, I.... I wish there was _something_. Times like this, I’m completely useless. I never know how to comfort someone when they’re crying,” Victor admitted. Yuuri never thought he’d see Victor look so lost. It was refreshing. “Perhaps I should have kissed you?”

Yuuri barked out a laugh, surprising the both of them. “No,” he blurted out when he recovered. “That’s definitely only something that works in novels, I think.” And shitty soap operas, but they didn’t have those here. Maybe it was for the better.

“Ah, well. I’ll try not to take that as an insult.”

“Sorry—it’s just—well…. When someone’s upset, most of the time, they just want you to support them. You don’t have to do anything. It was nice just being held, you know.”

“I’ll try to hold you more often, then,” Victor said happily, and Yuuri sputtered in response. But it didn’t sound so bad, and the look on Victor’s face was so soft that he didn’t have the heart to shoot him down entirely.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” he accused half-heartedly.

“Isn’t it?” Victor asked, reaching up to caress Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri just barely suppressed a gasp at the gentleness of it. For a few moments, the world stilled, and Yuuri found himself holding his breath as Victor brushed away the last of the tears clinging to his lashes. “Forgive my assumptions, but you lean into touch so easily.” Yuuri was aware of the truth of it; aware that he was probably doing that very thing as Victor spoke. “You seem to be heartbreakingly touch-starved, my dear.”

There was no lie in Victor’s words, and Yuuri could only sigh in response. All too soon, Victor pulled his hand away, and Yuuri had to resist following the motion. “It’s fine,” he lied. Victor gave him a knowing smile.

“I’m at least glad I was able to comfort you somewhat,” he said. There was something in his voice that Yuuri couldn’t make out, almost like pride. Yuuri shook himself out of his weird stupor, aware that he was being much too needy. It was unlike him—someone who was quite used to solitude.

“You don’t usually get the chance to comfort someone?” Yuuri asked, taking the opportunity to shift the conversation away from himself.

“Me? No,” Victor said with a huff. “I’ve never really had anyone to comfort.”

“Who comforts you?”

Victor was taken aback by the question, and Yuuri almost thought he’d overstepped his boundaries for sure, but then Victor seemed to consider it earnestly. “I’ve never really….” The answer was left unsaid, but it was obvious. Yuuri didn’t know how to respond. He’d assumed that someone like Victor would at least have an inner circle of close friends. He seemed like the type: charismatic, passionate, and clever. Someone, anyone, would want to be around. But of course, there was that mask that Victor always seemed to wear in the presence of others. Had he worn it with Eros?

They sat in quiet contemplation together for a few minutes, until Victor asked, “What do you want me to be to you, Yuuri?” Victor’s gaze was fixed on something distant, far on the horizon.

Yuuri just looked at him and blinked. What a strange question. “Just be yourself,” he said simply. What more was there? But Victor turned to him, confusion in his eyes, as if he had no idea what that meant. But as quickly as the confusion had taken him, it was replaced with something Yuuri could only describe as affection.

“Very well. But it might not be easy for you.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage.” He’d been managing thus far, hadn’t he? Victor seemed satisfied enough with the answer and stood, reaching out a hand to help Yuuri up from the bench. Yuuri accepted the gesture, and tried to straighten out his robes, but promptly gave up. They were wrinkled from where he’d gripped them too tightly during his self-pity party.

“We should get back inside soon,” Victor said, leading them down the walkway, hand-in-hand. “I passed Phichit on the way here, when I saw you wandering through my garden, and I asked him to wait inside. I’m sure he’s getting nervous by now.”

“So this place _is_ connected to your room?”

“Yes. My bedchambers open up into this garden. I didn’t expect to see you when I looked out the window.”

“Sorry. I was just exploring when I saw the cherry blossom tree and—is that what they’re called here? It reminded me of home, and….” The rest was history.

“I see. And yes, those trees were actually native to Eros’ homeland. They were a gift from the Katsuki family when Eros moved here, and I had one planted in my personal garden. Perhaps I was trying to entice Eros to spend time with me,” Victor laughed, but Yuuri could sense the hidden truth behind his words. “I offered to have some planted outside his own room, so it would remind him of home, but he declined.”

“Maybe it made him homesick, too,” Yuuri pondered.

“Maybe. I hadn’t considered it,” Victor said sadly, and Yuuri felt a twinge of guilt. He sighed and looked upwards, not sure of what else he could say.

That’s when it hit him.

He gasped, almost stumbling over himself as his eyes grew wide. _Stars._

“Oh,” he breathed out, stopping and craning his neck upwards. Against the inky backdrop of night, thousands of stars glittered across the sky. Swaths of them, as far as he could see in any direction, and the unmistakable collection of celestial objects that was this galaxy. “I’ve never seen so many stars.”

“What?” Victor asked, coming to a halt and looking up as well, then back to Yuuri. “What do you mean?”

“There’s so many.”

“Just as always….?”

“Not where I’m from,” Yuuri shook his head. “The lights from our buildings are so bright that it limits how many stars we can see.” It was the simplest explanation he could give about light pollution.

“That sounds awful,” Victor murmured, and Yuuri looked back at him.

“It is,” he said, smiling despite the words. “So awful. But here—it’s magical. I never thought I’d see so many stars with my own eyes. It’s beautiful.” He felt himself tear up again, but this time, he didn’t feel so gloomy.

Victor didn’t seem to understand, but smiled anyway, and it made Yuuri genuinely laugh. Being able to see an unpolluted night sky—that was such a tiny thing in the grand scale. But still, it was something. Something marvellous.

Between that, and a handful of people who seemed to genuinely care about him, Yuuri felt like he had something here that he never had in his own world. He even had a family here, somewhere. Maybe one day he would meet them. It was so strange to think that while he’d lost so much, he gained so much more.

Maybe this world—this new life—wouldn’t be so terrible after all.

Yuuri allowed Victor to lead them back inside, feeling lighter than before. He was still exhausted, but he felt like he was carrying less weight on his shoulder than when he’d first stepped outside. He felt like tomorrow was something to look forward to.

By the time he bathed and got dressed in his night clothes, the warmth under his skin had yet to settle. Yuuri allowed the exhaustion to claim him at last, and slipped into his comfortable, feathery bed, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, oh my. Yuuri's had quite the day. I certainly hope all that stress won't trigger something surprising! :)
> 
> The name Fah'amon is based on "เมืองฟ้าอมร" (mueng fa amon) which translates roughly to "heavenly eternal city," in reference to Bangkok. Specifically the words "ฟ้า" (faa) meaning "heavenly," and "อมร" (a'maawn/amon) meaning "immortal." I have zero knowledge about Thai, however, so please forgive any assumptions I make!
> 
> The name "Valais" of course comes from the famous region (canton) in Switzerland that is home to the iconic and beautiful Matterhorn. If the legends are anything to go by, we have giants to thank for that, and such myths exist in this AU as well!
> 
> Some more historical references:  
> • [Silphium](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silphium) was a plant that had many historical uses before its extinction, and most famously as a contraceptive.  
> • Grenki is a real Russian breakfast food. The word is foreign to Yuuri, as he has no other word to associate to it.  
> • The type of hair ornament Victor wears is based on the _guan_ worn by royalty and nobles. The hats Celestino and the officials wear are known as _mianguan_. I am by no means an expert, but [this post](https://ziseviolet.tumblr.com/post/178903639382/what-is-the-male-hanfu-crown-thing-with-the) was quite informative to a layman like me!
> 
> As always, I'm available on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nyerus10) or [Tumblr](https://nyerus.tumblr.com/) if you have any questions, or just wanna chat! ♡


End file.
